Digimon Data Squad
by Mimzy94
Summary: Anya and Riolumon are called upon to once again save the Digital and human world. With the help of the Data Squad they hope to save the world once more.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Data Sqaud

Chapter 1  
There are Monsters Among Us

Somewhere in the middle of Japan, every person were having a normal day like always. However, one day in a dark alley, a strange digital vortex appear in the ground then two black paws come out from it, slowly coming out from the vortex. The strange figure looked a creature as it fully came out. When it fully came out, the vortex disappears into the ground. The figure slowly pokes her head through the shadows of the alley, revealing it's face from the light. It looked liked a wolf like creature standing on two black legs and black paws, black teardrop ears but still had the two pointed ears, the black fur across her face was still there as well, a shaggy wolf tail, bright blue eyes, and finally some midnight blue fur and a crescent moon and sun mark resting on her forehead.

"Hmmm... the Human World has changed a lot since the last time I was here. Now I need to find Anya..." The wolf creature quietly spoke

Meanwhile at a huge building called the 'D.A.T.S.' or 'Digital Accident Tactics Squad', an alarm went off.

"A Digimon appeared! It seems powerful!" A woman with blond hair said

"And it's on the move!" A woman with black hair said

"...What is it?" Their commander asked

"Hold on... Finally! We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

"Hmm... Riolumon. Rookie-level. It's a wolf-like Digimon. And, can fight very well..."

"Huh? That's all the information I can get!"

"...What?" The commander shouted

"We can't seem get all the info. at all! And this Digimon is very rare sir!"

"Hm... Where is it now?" The commander asked

"Somewhere in Kouan, area B02..."

"Send in Yoshino..."

"Yes, sir!"

Meanwhile with the wolf creature, Riolumon , was now sitting in the trees on one of the branches, near a park.

"... What strange creatures they are..." she was watching the cars and people go by while staying hidden.

"These humans... aren't like Anya... but I have to find her." Then she heard a female voice...

"Digimon found!"

Riolumon look behind herself and spot a young woman, wearing a pink uniform. Then she was holding up a digivice.

"Lalamon, Realize!"

Then in seconds, a pink, plant like Digimon comes out of it, "Lalamon!"

Riolumon looks down at Lalamon with shock then jumps down to see the flower Digimon and the human.

Then Riolumon exclaims, "A Digimon with a human partner. Cool means more help for saving the Digital World!"

"What?" The young woman yelled with irritations then commands her Digimon, "Lalamon attack!"

"Right! Seed Blast!" Lalamon shoot out seeds from her mouth and it exploded onto Riolumon, making a thick cloud of smoke.

"We got her, Lalamon!" The woman cheered

"... Think again, human." The smoke clear up and Riolumon was still standing, with no scratch on her at all.

"Time teach you two some manners! Aura Sphere!" Riolumon stated as a bright blue sphere began to shine bright in between her two paws. Suddenly, she threw her paws out in front of her and shot the blue sphere and it hit near the human and plant Digimon. More like around them instead of hitting them.

"Yoshino!" Lalamon yelled

"Time to make my get-a-way!" Said Riolumon quickly began jumping on the rooftops to get away from them

When the smoke clear up, the human, Yoshino, and Lalamon notice Riolumon wasn't with them anymore.

"She got away! Come on, Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted

"Right, Yoshino!" Lalamon replied and they both ran off to found the Digimon

Riolumon kept flying over the city and landed on the ledge of a building. Then she spoke, "Digimon partnering with the human attacks me? I can't believe it! After we saved the world so many times. These new Digidestined have no feelings about us Digimon anymore. They only care about themselves! But still... I have to find Anya and explain what's going on!" Then he heard some males voices...

"Hey there..."

Suddenly a female comes in, yelling, "Stay away from me or do you want an ass whoopin!"

"Now, now! We just want to talk..."

The voices were coming from an alley.

"... What in the?" Riolumon decided to check it out, peek down into the alley and she saw a familiar brown haired girl with a midnight blue sleeveless shirt that looked like it was made for a guy, with a black leather sleeveless vest, a necklace with a crescent moon and four triangles around it, black fingerless wrist gloves, black flare pants, midnight blue boots, and a blue square device clipped to her pants with a gold ring around the screen.

The second guy yanks her arm, "Shut up!" He was about to slap her until...

"Step away from my partner..."

The guys look back and saw Riolumon standing there in opening way.

"What the heck is that?" The first guy whispered

The second guy replied, "... I don't know... It's probably a costume! Get her!" The guys let's go of the girl and ran towards the Digimon to beat her up, thinking she wasn't a threat.

Suddenly, the wolf Digimon jumped, "Double Kick!" and used her legs and kicked twice at each of the two men's faces.

The attack made the men stop in their tracks while holding their faces in pain, feeling scared and surprise to see that. For 2 seconds, the men suddenly scream in terror and ran pass Riolumon very fast then out of the alley.

The girl look at Riolumon and Riolumon look at the girl.

Riolumon began to think, "What were those guys thinking? Don't they have nothing better to do besides if I didn't stop those guys you would've kicked their asses..."

The girl smiled at the wolf Digimon and said, "Thank you Riolumon. I see you have been training and got a lot stronger since the last time I last saw you." Anya said smirking

"It's good to see you again as well Anya but I came here for your help again. The Digital World is in danger again!" Riolumon said as Anya's eyes widened in surprise but before Anya could ask why Riolumon suddenly, hears a nearby voice shouting...

"We're getting close, Yoshino! The Digimon is in that alley!" It was Lalamon

"Oh great! It's them again!" Riolumon groaned then spoke to Anya

"I don't have time to explain everything but, we have to get out of here!" Riolumon stated

Yoshino just came in the alley to capture Riolumon, but then saw Riolumon running away along with Anya.

"Oh man! This is the worst! Commander Sampson, it got away again!" Yoshino said to her blue tube or something

"What? Keep looking!" Commander Sampson ordered

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Out in the distance we find Riolumon and Anya coming out of another dark alley just laughing away.

"Oh. My. God… that was… too funny hahaha I haven't had a good laugh in so long!" Anya wheezed out

"Yeah I… haha agree haha-huh?" Riolumon then begins to sniff the air and Anya notices this.

"Riolumon what's wrong girl?" She asked her Digimon

"Another Digimon is here..." Riolumon replied

Anya looks at Riolumon with confusion, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure of it. Right now, we need to find this Digimon." After that, they started jumping the roof tops of different buildings heading towards another park.

They both landed on a small building, saw a 18 years-old boy with brownish-orange hair facing a big yellow lizard, staring at each other with anger.

Anya got a good look at the boy and spoke, "That boy... I know him!"

Riolumon glance at Anya, "You know him?"

"Yeah I do I kinda of taught him a few moves you know basic punches and kicks but I never got his name. And from the looks of it we have got ourselves an Agumon: Rookie-Level Digimon. Never underestimate this Digimon. He is very loyal to his friends and can pack quite a punch in his Spit Fire Blast and Pepper Breath attack." Anya said

"That boy and that Digimon are about to fight..." Riolumon spoke

"They're what!?" Anya looks back the boy and the Agumon

The boy yelled at the yellow lizard Digimon, "What the heck are you, getting in the way of my fighting?"

The yellow Digimon just growl at him with annoyance.

The boy continues, "I don't know who the heck you are, but nobody's allowed on MY turf! I'm the number one street fighter in Japan. Marcus Damon!"

"Number one fighter? Really? He does realize that I can kick his ass quicker than he can blink. But he is the only other person besides me to go up against a Digimon with his bare hands. The guy has guts I'll give him that." Anya muttered while watching the two fighting

"This human has got to be kidding!" Riolumon scoffed

Then the yellow lizard Digimon yells, "Shut up! You're all talk! You're really full of yourself, just like all the other humans!"

"What does he mean? Isn't he from the Digital World?" Anya wondered

"He can talk?!" Marcus practically yelled

"Of course HE can talk! We all can talk! Well, most of us...And beside that, he can beat this human." Riolumon explained

"Quit it with that big ugly mug!" The boy; Marcus, shouted back at the yellow lizard Digimon

"Hey, I was born this way!" The yellow lizard Digimon shouted

Then they all heard a woman's voice, "You! Get away from him! You can't fight him!"

Anya and Riolumon look near the stairs ways and saw Yoshino Fujieda, the same one that was after Riolumon.

"That's the human that was after me earlier with her Lalamon." Riolumon pointed out to her partner Anya

Marcus looks at Yoshino and yells, "Hey, we don't need someone being all sentimental! This is a man-to-man fight!"

"Yeah! A man-to-man fight!" The yellow lizard Digimon agreed with Marcus

"Got it? Stay out of it!" Marcus yelled

"O-ok!" Yoshino stuttered with shock

She never excepted anyone to talk back to her like that.

"Yoshino, don't lose spirit!" Lalamon spoke from the device

"Oh, right." Yoshino replied

Marcus look back at the yellow lizard Digimon, "You're pretty brave. Come on!"

"Right!" The yellow Digimon shouted

Then Marcus and the yellow lizard Digimon ran towards in each other and threw a punch at each other, very hard in the faces.

"Oooooh that's. . ." Anya said wincing at the sight

"Gotta hurt!" Riolumon finished

The two fighters were push back by the punch and crashes the ground from few feet away from each other. They both got up, slowly.

Then the yellow lizard Digimon spoke, "I wasn't ready... But you won't get me this time! I see right through your punch!" After saying that, the lizard Digimon ran towards Marcus and was about to attack him.

However, Marcus kneed the lizard Digimon's under jaw. "See right through it, eh?" Marcus smirked

Then the lizard Digimon kick Marcus in the pants. Marcus and the lizard Digimon kept fighting each other for hours. Finally, at sunset, the two fighters were now laying on the ground, panting.

"Well fought..." The lizard Digimon panted

"You threw some pretty good punches there..." Marcus gasped

Then the lizard Digimon puts his hand or claw up and Marcus stare at it, smiles and grabbed it.

"I'm Agumon..." The lizard Digimon introduced himself

"I'm Marcus Damon."

Agumon sits up, "Nice to meet you, boss."

"Boss?" Marcus muttered with confusions

"Yeah! You're the first person to acknowledge me, boss. So from now on, I'm gonna be your follower!" Agumon explained

Then Marcus smiles at Agumon, "Follower, huh? Even though it's someone weird-looking like you, I guess that's okay."

"Look like we got some new Digidestined huh, Riolumon." Anya said

"You got that right Anya." Riolumon agreed

"Hold that thought!" It was Yoshino, "Lalamon Realize!"

Lalamon came out, "Lalamon!"

"It came out of...!" Marcus shouted with shock while Agumon got up and prepare to fight

"Right! Are you gonna come quietly?" Yoshino spoke to Agumon

"What the heck?" Marcus was confused

The Agumon spoke to him, "They came to capture me. If they get me, they'll get rid of me!"

Anya gasped when she heard that, "Is that... true?"

Riolumon nodded, "I think so... But I'm not gonna let that happen! These guys are now friends and I refuse to see friends be separated by force... ready to get in on the action again Anya?" Riolumon asked

"Say no more." Anya replied then yells out "Stand down Yoshino!" Anya yelled as she and Riolumon jumped down from the building they were on top of and landed safely on the ground standing in front of Marcus and Agumon protectively and in front of Yoshino and Lalamon.

"What the?" Marcus exclaimed with surprise

"You? And how did you know name?" Yoshino shouted and pointed at Anya

"Simple. Your Lalamon said it out loud." Anya bluntly said

"You came here to fight me as well?" Agumon asked while growling

Riolumon didn't look back at Agumon, but answers "No... but I came here to help." A blue sphere appeared between her paws "Aura Sphere!" She throws her attack towards Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Seed Blast!" Lalamon's attack collided into Riolumon's and created a smokescreen.

Seeing the chance to help, she ran towards Marcus and grabbed his arms.

"Who's there?" He shouted as scan through the smoke

"A friend! Just follow me!" Anya whispered and led Marcus away from the smoke screen with Agumon and Riolumon behind them.

When the smoke clear up, Yoshino and Lalamon notice that Marcus and the two Digimon are gone. They didn't see Anya make a move to help Marcus and the two Digimon since the smokescreen was around them.

"Dang it!" Yoshino shouted

* * *

At night time...

After the escaping from Yoshino and Lalamon from being captured, Marcus, Anya and the two Digimon hid inside of a tall museum building. They stayed in there until everything was calm.

"This turned out great!" Agumon was looking through the windows

"Yeah, right! Even though if we keep hiding, they'll keep looking for us even more." Riolumon stated looking through the window

Then Anya spoke, softly, "But you two didn't do anything wrong... something isn't right."

"Maybe not to you, but to them... we're nothing, but trouble." Riolumon said quietly

"What happened to the other kids that became Digidestined around here?" Anya thought to herself

Then Marcus shouted, "Enough of this!" He look at Anya, "Who are you anyway?"

"You really don't remember Marcus do you. Maybe this will help jog your memory." Anya said as she showed him her necklace and Marcus's eyes widened when he recognized the pendant.

"Oh my god! Anya is that really you?! It's been what three years since we last saw each other?" Marcus asked

"Yep I saw that fight between you and Agumon and the only other person to go up against a Digimon with their bare hands is myself. But you got guts I'll give ya that." Anya said

Riolumon interrupts, "... Well, now you two told each others names... you guys have to think of a way to get us out of this mess!"

"Wait a minute! This is your fault!" Marcus shouted, angrily at Riolumon

"Marcus! If Riolumon hadn't been there, you and Agumon wouldn't have got away." Anya said as she hit Marcus's head with her shoe

Marcus calm down and said to the Digimon, "Ok, ok, but what are you guys, anyway? Where did you two come from?"

Agumon and Riolumon turned towards the humans.

"Well, I know were suppose to be Digimon." Agumon answered

"Um... What are Digimon?" Marcus asked

Riolumon explains, "Digital Monsters, or Digimon for short, are digital-like creatures from another world. There are many different species of Digimon, as well as unconfirmed and new generations of Digimon yet to be revealed. The rate of new Digimon species continuously increases as the Digital World expands each year. There are about three well known main types or attributes: Data, Vaccine, and Virus. In other words, we're like digital beings, but alive like you guys." Said Riolumon

"Wow..." Marcus spoke with amazement the he realized something else

"Wait a minute Anya why aren't you confused by any of this?" Marcus wondered

"Because I've known about the Digimon since I was twelve and that's been about 7 years now." Anya said casually

"Wow. So if I ever need to know anything about Digimon I'll come to you." Marcus said as well as winked at Anya making her blush a little and she smiled

"That sounds... interesting, but where did you guys come from?" Marcus wondered

"... I dunno..." Agumon spoke

"You don't know? How could you not know?" asked Riolumon

Agumon tells her, "I've always been in the institution."

"Institution?" Anya and Marcus said it together

"You mean, you never been into the Digital World?" Riolumon asked

Marcus and Anya looks at each other with confusions, "Digital World?"

"No..." Agumon answered. "But, even if I was, I don't want to go back there..."

Everyone got quiet for awhile until Marcus got up, "I really don't get it... but it looks like I've been dragged on board, and now the ship's leaving port. I'll help you, somehow."

"Me too..." Anya spoke

"Boss!" Agumon smiled, "Thank you, Anya and boss!" Agumon walk towards Anya and Marcus, but then heard his stomach growl and he stop to hold his tummy.

"Boss, I'm hungry!" Agumon whined

"Hey, deal with it!" Marcus told Agumon

However, Agumon kept whining, "I can't! Gimme something to eat!"

"Hey, keep it down, someone's gonna hear you!" Marcus scolded Agumon

"My stomach's caving in..." Agumon cried and began to opening his mouth and went towards Marcus, Anya and Riolumon.

"Um... What is he... doing?" Anya asked, felling encase

Riolumon said, "I think he's... trying to..."Agumon got closer. "EAT US!"

"AAAAAGGHHH!"

Few minutes later, Agumon was rubbing a bump on his head. He was hit by Marcus.

"What the heck were you trying to do, eat us?" Marcus scolded Agumon

"Sorry, boss! But everything looked so tasty..." Agumon cried

"Hey, I'm hungry too, but you don't see me trying to eat someone or anything." Riolumon said

"Now, now guys..." Anya hushed everyone, "We'll just have to get something for you guys to eat, except... I don't have any money on me now."

Then Marcus sighs, "No choice, then. I'll go pick something up. Anya, you wait here with them."

"You got it." Anya nodded

Marcus began to walk away.

"Boss!" Agumon cried

"I know but you have to stay right there with Anya!" Marcus told Agumon

Agumon nodded, "Ok I'll wait right here."

And then Marcus left.

"And if he tries to eat us again, I'll hunt you down and rip you to shreds!" Riolumon yelled at Marcus

"Riolumon!" Anya scolded the wolf Digimon cause in reality she never really seen this kind of behavior from her partner.

An hour later, Marcus still hasn't return...

"Where's Boss? I'm getting hungry!" Agumon whined

"Will you shut up?" Riolumon growled at Agumon, "I'm getting sick and tired of hearing you whining! Your even more whinny than Mimi was when we first met her."

Agumon began to whimpered, "But I'm hungry!"

Riolumon just growled with irritations. Anya shook her head at Riolumon then went into her own thoughts.

"... Where is Marcus? The store can't be that far!" then spoke to her Digimon, "Hey, Riolumon?"

"What?" Riolumon grumbled

"I'm really glad your here again. It's been kinda lonely without you by my side." Anya said and Riolumon smiled at her friend

They all got quiet for awhile until...

"I gotta eat something now!" Agumon whined

Riolumon suddenly got up, growling, "That's it!" She walks towards the stairs, "Come on, guys! We're going get something to eat."

"Great! I can't wait to eat!" Agumon follow the wolf Digimon

"Guys! Wait a minute!" Anya got near the stairs. "You can't just walk out there! Everyone will get scared of you two!" Anya sighs with frustrations then quickly follow the two Digimon. "Wait for me!"

About 2 hours later, Anya and the Digimon kept looking for food while staying hidden at the same time.

The girls were looking for Marcus while Agumon was looking for something to eat. The lizard Digimon saw a trash can and stick his head into it and Anya noticed this.

"Agumon! Don't eat those!" Anya rushes towards Agumon with Riolumon behind

"Why?" Agumon spoke through the trash can

"Cause it's fill with bad junk and you'll get sick after eating it." Anya explained

Then Agumon sighed, "Okay..." He put his head up, but the can was still on his head. "...But, right after I finish eating it!" He walks away from Anya

"This Digimon is dumber than a rock! Agumon! Wait!" Anya went after Agumon

Riolumon groans at Agumon with annoyances, "Oh, for goodness sake! Agu-!" Riolumon suddenly stops and looks towards the building that they had just left.

"Riolumon?" Anya notice that the wolf Digimon was feeling a bit nervous. "...What is it girl?"

". . . I sense a Digimon... a big one... and it's very familiar." Riolumon whispered

After saying that, they heard a loud booming sound and saw flames near the tall building. Then Agumon, who still have a trash can on his head, he walks pass Anya and Riolumon and heads towards where the flaming buildings are.

"Agumon! Wait for us!" Anya shouted and went after Agumon with Riolumon in pursuit

When they got closer to action, they heard Marcus' voice, "Stop it! Agumon! AGUMON!"

"Boss!" Agumon cried out he trash can

"Marcus, he's over here!" Anya yelled

Marcus looks back and saw Anya, Riolumon and Agumon running towards him.

"G-guys?" Marcus quickly went to them and pulled off the trash can off of Agumon. "What were you guys doing?"

"W-well... Agumon was getting hungry and we kinda left to find some food for him..." Anya replied

"You were suppose stay there!" Marcus shouted which made Anya flinch a bit from his shouting.

Riolumon notice it, snarls at Marcus, "Hey! Take it easy on my partner here, pal! It's your fault for taking so long!"

Then Agumon spoke, "Yeah! Please don't be mad at Anya, boss. I was getting so hungry I couldn't stand it!"

Marcus look back at the flames, "Then what or who is that?"

Then they all saw a big figure through the flames. It look like a huge bird. It's wings flap the smoke away and reveal itself. It was huge chicken-like monster with eyes red and sharp teeth in it's beak.

Anya suddenly got into a fighting stance as well as her partner doing the same thing

"Anya what is that?" Marcus spoke as he look down at her

"That is an old enemy that I had encountered when the we Digidestined were traveling around the Digital World the first time around and he's held a huge grudge against us after we defeated him especially against me and Riolumon since we actually fried him to a crispy chicken." Anya stated

"Yeah, boss! What's that?" Agumon asked

"That's Kokatorimon: Champion Level Digimon a Bird Rooster-like Digimon Type: Data type, he has an impressive crest and sharp beak. Its body is large and its legs are quite strong. He can turn his opponents into statues by releasing beams emitted from his eyes called Stun Flame Shot and has another powerful attack, called Feather Sword. I hope he doesn't remember us after I cooked his tail feathers." Riolumon explained

"...Whatever it is... All I know is that because of that, you two were falsely accused!" Marcus snarled

"...Boss." Agumon quietly spoke

"Let's go, Agumon!" Marcus ran towards Kokatorimon

"Right!" Agumon follows Marcus

Kokatorimon began screech and prepares to fight. Marcus jumps on to Kokatorimon and began to climb while Agumon attack the chicken Digimon.

"Pepper Breath!" A small fire ball shot out of his mouth and went towards Kokatorimon, but misses.

Then Kokatorimon's eyes began to glow green.

"Oh no!" Riolumon said

"Ah crud!" Anya shouted

"Agumon look out!" Riolumon went running towards Agumon.

"Frozen Fire Shot!" Kokatorimon's eyes shoot out laser at Agumon, but Riolumon swiftly pushes the lizard Digimon down and the laser hit the part of a tree. Part of the tree turn into stone.

"Be careful, Agumon!" Riolumon got up and starts to attack the chicken Digimon

"Aura Sphere!"

"Pepper Breath!"

Their attacks keep missing, but they kept coming. Then Kokatorimon then tries to step on the two Digimon but, they caught the foot in time, but they were also getting tired.

"Boss!" Agumon groaned, "He's really strong!"

Marcus was at the back of the neck of Kokatorimon. "That's why we're all fired up!"

Agumon and Riolumon manages to push back the foot, almost making Kokatorimon fall. Then Marcus began to throw punches on Kokatorimon's back.

"What are you doing now, Marcus!" Anya yelled with worries

"I'm putting my life on line like in any man's fight!" Marcus shouted while punching Kokatorimon's neck. Then Kokatorimon notice Marcus when he look back, but the boy just smirk, "We're not the ones who's gonna die! This thing's already lost!" and kept on punching.

"Then don't leave me out of this fight I have a score to settle with this turkey!" Anya stated as she began to punch and kick the living crap out of Kokatorimon as well.

"Your both amazing, Anya and boss!" Agumon praised Marcus

"Amazing my butt! He's crazy! Just like Anya their perfect for each other." Riolumon smirks

Then Kokatorimon's tail feathers began to glow, brightly.

Anya noticed this and gasped, "Marcus, guys watch out!" She ran towards her friends. "It's gonna attack!"

"Anya look out!" Riolumon ran towards Anya and pushes her down.

After the wolf-like Digimon covered Anya, the chicken Digimon screeches, "Feather Sword!"

Kokatorimon shoot out a huge beam from his tail feathers them at Agumon, Riolumon and Anya. The blast waves pushes back Agumon, Riolumon and Anya, very hard and fast. They crashes back on the ground, very hard, but lay there very still.

"Guys!" Marcus yelled and jumps off of the chicken Digimon and ran towards his friends.

"Agumon? Riolumon? Anya? Get up!" He kneel next to them, trying to awake them up.

Anya moved a bit and saw Marcus. "I-I'm fine... I've had worser hits." Then she notice Riolumon was laying on her, a little bruised but was ok and also notice that Agumon was hurt as well.

"Agumon? Agumon!" Marcus kept shaking Agumon

"...Riolumon? Please get up!" She shook Riolumon

But none of the Digimon, except Kokatorimon, was moving.

"AGUMON!"

"RIOLUMON! NOOOO!"

Then, it began to rain. Kokatorimon let out a loud screech while Marcus and Anya mourn over the Digimon friends.

". . . Agumon..." Marcus glares back at Kokatorimon, angrily. "You hurt my..." He got up. "You hurt my follower!" He yelled

Kokatorimon just screech and began to use the same attack again with his tail feathers. Marcus charges towards Kokatorimon.

"Marcus, don't!" Anya cried

Marcus couldn't hear her cries and Kokatorimon uses his beam at Marcus, however Marcus somehow dodge the beam and leaps towards the huge chicken.

"Please... Please be careful Marcus..." Anya thought

At the same time, Marcus punches Kokatorimon in the jaw, hard. Then something amazing happen, a few orange digital pieces appear around Marcus' hand. Anya saw this and gasp with amazement. Suddenly, Kokatorimon falls back from the powerful punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "How's that?" Then he looks at his hand and the same digital partials were still cover around his hand. "Huh? What is this?"

Anya was wondering the same thing when she saw the digital particales surrounding Marcus's hand. Then they both hear an old voice...

"Hey use this."

Both Marcus and Anya look back and saw an old man with a fishing hat on. He threw a device at Marcus and he caught it.

"What this?" Marcus asked as he look at the device. His looked like Yoshino's device, but his is orange.

"That is a Digivice. You can use the DigiSoul in your fist." The old man explained, "If you do that, Agumon can digivolve."

"Digivolve? What's that?" Marcus asked

"Your powers can awaken Agumon." The old man replied. They both stood up, nodded to each other and they got ready.

"DNA. . . Charge!" Marcus shouted and puts the DigiSouls in the Digivice. The light shot out from the Digivice and landed on Agumon. The light causes him to wake up, but he also feels stronger than ever.

"As long as I draw breathe, as long as I stay standing, I will not let any innocent lives human or Digimon get hurt by any kind of evil I will put a stop to it and even if it takes my life in order to save others I will do it! Riolumon its time to digivolve!" Anya stated as her digivice and necklace began to glow and Riolumon was engulfed in a bright blue light.

"Agumon digivolve to. . . GeoGreymon!" Agumon is now a huge orange dinosaur with brown skull on his head with blue stripes on his body and red stripes on the brown skull.

"Riolumon digivolve to. . . NightWolfmon!" The Digimon yelled as the blue light died down and revealed a giant wolf with some midnight blue and black fur, nine different colored tails representing the different elements, blue fire surrounding her black paws but it wasn't hurting her at all, her canine teeth grew a little longer just about a few inches from her chin, the black fur was still laying across her sky blue eyes, the teardrop like ears were still there but there was another set of black teardrop ears, and finally on her forehead was the same symbol on Anya's necklace just in a white color standing out on her fur.

"I am NightWolfmon: Champion-Level Digimon: My kind is very rare to see but we are very loyal and protective of our partners and friends. But look out for my Elemental Attacks they pack quite a punch." NightWolfmon explained and then Anya jumps and lands on her Digimon's forehead right where the crest was at.

"I remember you two now! It took me months to regrow those feathers the both of you burnt now your gonna pay! Frozen Fire Sh-ack!"

Kokatorimon was interrupted when Anya jumped off of NightWolfmon's head and slammed both her fists into his stomach knocking the air out of him and Anya runs over to Marcus and stands right next to him.

Marcus gasp with amazement, "He transformed?"

"Yes and it's called Digivolving. When this happens they achieve a certain level they become much stronger than they were before." Anya explained

GeoGreymon and NightWolfmon stood in front of Kokatorimon, preparing to fight the chicken Digimon. The chicken Digimon attack with his Frozen Fire Shot again, but this time, the two champion Digimon were still standing. They both began to attack Kokatorimon.

"Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon shoot big flames from his mouth

"Elemental Howl!" NightWolfmon started howling at the sky and a rainbow colored sphere appeared and when she was done howling she swung her head and threw it at Kokatorimon.

They attacks hit Kokatorimon, full blast. Kokatorimon screech in pain and into a little egg; DigiEgg.

"Yes! I knew they could do!" Anya cheered

"Amazing! Just like my follower!" Marcus looks up at the two champion Digimon, but one of them wasn't their anymore. "Huh?"

"Boss I'm down here, pal!"

Agumon was in his rookie form.

"NightWolfmon!" Anya cried with relief, ran towards the large wolf Digimon and hugged the Digimon's nose.

"How is she still in this form?" Asked Marcus

"She has been able to hold it longer cause she has more experience in staying in this form. Been doing this for 7 years remember." Anya chuckled at Marcus

"Hey, boss! I'm hungry!" Agumon whined

"Yeah, I'm starting to get kinda hungry too!" NightWolfmon chuckled

"What's with you two? Always hungry..." Marcus groaned

The two Digimon just chuckled.

* * *

Morning finally came... Yoshino, who watch the fight against the chicken Digimon, appears and found the DigiEgg of Kokatorimon.

"Boss, I can't hold out much longer!" Agumon cried

Riolumon exclaims, "Agumon calm down I'm sure they'll give us something to eat!"

"You guys got it." Marcus spoke

"How about going for a hamburger?" Anya asked

"Ooh! Is that nice, boss?" Agumon asked Marcus

"So...who was that old guy?" Marcus thought, wondering about the old man

"Hey, boss!"

Marcus snaps out from his thoughts, "Yeah, it's great!"

"Then let's go already!" Riolumon cheered

Marcus, Anya and the Digimon were about leave Yoshino, however. . .

"Hey, hold on!"

Anya, Marcus and the Digimon stop and look back at Yoshino.

"It may have been another Digimon attacking the hamburger place..." Yoshino glares at Riolumon, "...but you almost hurt two people!" Then she look at Agumon, "...and you injured 13 men! That can't be overlooked!"

"Now just wait a minute, here missy! Stop blaming everything on the Digimon. Most Digimon don't attack unless they are provoked or they have an ulterior reason. Riolumon only threatened them and I was the one that hurt them. And I specifically told them I would beat them to a bloody pulp if they didn't leave me alone!" Anya explained she only half lied cause she didn't want to lose her partner.

"And that was me who injured those 13 guys! They were punks from the next town. They wanted to know what I didn't like about them, so I showed them!" Marcus explained

"If anyone threatens you, boss, you'll set them straight!" Agumon smiled

"That's right!" Marcus agrees then he and Agumon began to chuckle a bit

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned. Then she shouted, "I'm gonna arrest you both right now!"

"Ahh, run, guys!" Marcus shouted and grabbed Anya's hand and ran off with Agumon, Anya and Riolumon behind.

"Wait up, boss!"

"Marcus!" Anya cried as Marcus's hand held hers and she began to blush madly even as they were running.

"Man it's good to be back in business!" Riolumon stated as she ran after Marcus and Anya.


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Data Squad

Chapter 2  
Marcus and Anya's Inner Strength

Few moments later at D.A.T.S. . . . Yoshino finally caught Marcus and Anya while Lalamon caught Agumon and Riolumon and brought them to D.A.T.S.

"Let go! I said, let go!" Marcus tries to struggle out of Yoshino's hands while Agumon was collared by Lalamon.

Anya and Riolumon decided to come quietly. They all enter into a huge office-like room with computers. A man in a blue coat-like uniform with a little white creature around his neck; Kudamon, came in front of them.

"You witch!" Marcus cried and Yoshino let's go of him

"Commander. Raptor-1 and Riolumon has been seized. I've also brought along the witnesses, Marcus Damon and Anya." Yoshino spoke

"Hello Anya it's good to see you again." Commander Sampson greeted Anya

"It's good to so you too Uncle." Anya greeted

"UNCLE!" Everyone yelled

"Guess he didn't say much about his family. My mom is Commander Sampson's younger sister. I tell you about it later." Anya explained

Marcus walk up towards Commander Sampson, "Hey! Agumon and Riolumon should've been cleared of suspicion already! Stop treating them like criminals!"

"That's not what this is about!" Yoshino pushes back Marcus away from Sampson and Kudamon.

"Then what?" Marcus shouted

"Digimon aren't supposed to be coming here to begin with!" Yoshino explained, "Just being with humans is a crime!"

"It's a crime?! Seven years ago it wasn't a crime. Other kids had Digimon partners and they use to take care of this kind of problem all the time! If a Digimon came to our world the through the digital portals a Digidestined would take care of it not D.A.T.S.!" Anya said angrily

"Yes. Wait what?! Hold on a minute how do you know so much about this?! This is supposed to be classified information!" Yoshino answered

Anya then pulls out her Digivice and shows it to everyone.

"This is how. I'm one of the original Digidestined and always have been for the last 7 years. Remember in Tokyo about seven years ago those weird creatures began appearing out of nowhere and they battled each other that was us the Digidestined that fought off those other Digimon to protect the innocent lives there." Anya explained to Yoshino

"But you guys have Digimon with you too!" Marcus shouted with irritation while pointing at Yoshino

"If a patrol car speeds to catch up to a speeding car, that doesn't make the patrol a criminal, does it?" Lalamon pointed out

Anya looks at Marcus, "She does have a point there... and besides they work here."

Marcus just dropped his head with defeat.

"Boss, get a hold of yourself!" Agumon cried while Riolumon just shrugged

Then Kudamon spoke, "Sampson, what will you do to Raptor-1 and Riolumon?"

"Digimon who create problems in the human world must be completely reduced to a DigiEgg and forced to repatriate to the Digital World." Sampson explained

"DigiEgg?" Marcus didn't knew what a DigiEgg is until a short white knight; PawnChessmon (White), came in and was holding a big egg.

Then Marcus slowly spoke, "That's..." It was the same egg from the battle after the chicken Digimon was defeated.

The white PawnChessmon place the DigiEgg on a machine with circles-like digital wires.

"What are they doing with it?" Marcus asked

"Transporting it, I guess..." Anya answered

Then two women and two PawnChessmons, black & white, began to type.

"Coordinate axes are set!" A blond hair, Megumi Shirakawa, spoke

"Cooling of transmission equipment on! Bionic Condenser functioning!" A black hair, Miki Kurosaki, spoke

"Digital Harmonizer aligning! Security opening!"

Then many of digital partials appears and swirl around the DigiEgg.

"Digital Gate Open!"

"5 seconds to transfer! 3... 2... 1..."

Then Commander Sampson spoke, "Begin transportation!"

"Begin transportation!"

The digital partials swirl around the DigiEgg, faster and got brighter.

Anya, Marcus, Agumon and Riolumon cover their eyes from the bright light.

"Wh-What's that?" said Marcus

The digital partials cover the egg and the DigiEgg turn into digital partial and disappear with the rest of partials.

"Transfer complete!"

"It disappeared..." Marcus spoke with wonder

"We simply sent it back to the Digital World, where the Digimon live." Commander Sampson explained

"Now, it's Riolumon and Raptor-1's turn." Kudamon spoke

Riolumon steps forward, "I'm not leaving, Anya!"

"Uncle you can't take away Riolumon she's been there for me for 7 years you've got to understand that if you separate us you'll destroy the connection I have with her." Anya explained

Commander Sampson thought about it for a moment and sighs in defeat he knew she was right and she wouldn't forgive him if he took Riolumon away forcefully, "Fine but she's your responsibility."

"I won't let you down uncle I promise." Anya told him as she hugged Riolumon

"But Raptor-1 still needs to go." Kudamon stated

"B-but, I don't want to go!" Agumon whimpered

Then two PawnChessmon seized Agumon and Agumon began to struggle.

"Boss, help me!" Agumon cried out

Marcus tries to get the two PawnChessmon to let go of Agumon, "What are you doing to my follower?"

Then Riolumon notice a turtle Digimon; Kamemon, carry a teapot fill with hot water. She quietly spoke, "If Agumon doesn't want to go..." she ran straight towards Kamemon, shouting, "...then he won't go!" and knocks the teapot out of Kamemon's hand.

The teapot hit the ground, making the hot water spill out, creating a huge steam.

"Guys, let's split!" Marcus shouted

"'Kay!" Agumon and Riolumon replied and they, Anya and Marcus ran out the office.

Then Yoshino and Lalamon went after them in pursuit.

"You're not getting away!" Yoshino shouted

Suddenly, Commander Sampson and Kudamon notice a device on the floor. It was the Digivice of Marcus. Sampson pick up the Digivice, examining it.

"A Digivice? Does that belong to the boy?" Kudamon asked

Then Sampson forms a smirk, "I see. That man must've..." Having hunch who gave Marcus his digivice.

With Marcus, Anya and the two Digimon...

At a warehouse, a door slide opens a bit. Marcus pokes his head out to see if the coast is clear.

"They were connected to a place like this..." Marcus wondering

Agumon step out a bit, "Boss, let's hurry out of here!"

"I-Idiot!" Marcus pushes Agumon back inside. "You'll stand out too much if you leave like this!"

"What we need is a cover up." Anya spoke

"A cover up? For what? I can just jump from the rooftops in the city with no worries. Or I can act as a stuffed animal like I usually do whenever I wanted to go out in public with Anya." Riolumon suggested

"Jumping on the rooftops would work but people might see us. But the stuffed animal idea would work better." Anya said

Marcus ignores the two and looks for something that will cover up the Digimons. "There!" He saw a huge box. "We can use this!"

"Marcus did you even listen to us!" Anya wondered

Riolumon rejects the idea immediately, "Oh no! There's no way I'm gonna wear that! No way! You can't make me! You CAN'T make me!"

Few hours later, in a neighbourhood...

Marcus lead Anya towards his house with Agumon, inside the box and Anya carrying Riolumon in her arms.

"Yes! No box!" Riolumon quietly cheered as she stayed still acting just like a stuffed animal.

"Hey boss, how far are we going?" Agumon groaned with tiredness

"Just be quiet and follow me." Marcus said

"I'm hungry!" Agumon cried

"You're not the only one..." Riolumon groaned as her stomach growled quietly

Marcus kept leading everyone towards his house.

Finally, they made it to Marcus' house. They quickly hid inside of Marcus' room. Marcus took out some food gave it to Agumon and Riolumon to eat. Agumon ate a lot chips, some bread and candy while Riolumon eating a big chocolate bar. Marcus and Anya just sat on Marcus' bed while watching the Digimons eat.

"Marcus thank you." Anya said

"What for?" Marcus asked

"For helping me out back at D.A.T.S." Anya replied and began blush a little

"Oh… um your welcome. But can you explain to me the relationship between you and the Commander? I mean I don't want to sound like I'm prodding." Marcus quickly added

"It's ok Marcus. Me and my uncle are pretty close. When I got back from the Digital world the first thing I did was to go to my parents and let them know that I was ok but when I got home no one was home and I realized that they were taking a cruise for the whole summer while I was at summer camp and so I called my Uncle and told him I was home alone and I trusted him more than I did with my parents with my secrets but at the time I was a little unsure if I should tell him about Riolumon but after some thinking I finally decided to tell him about Riolumom and he introduced me to Kudamon and told me about him working for D.A.T.S. and he became commander about five years ago. One day he gave me a call and asked if I wanted to join D.A.T.S. even though you need a Digimon in order to do it but Riolumon was in the Digital World at the time and the Digital Portal was closed I couldn't even open with my Digivice but I still accepted the job. I help bring in the Digimon except I didn't fight them unless I absolutely had to and then about two years ago the Digital Portal opened again and I could send the Digimon back a lot easier instead of turning them into eggs. Sometimes my uncle doesn't think and he just wants to get the job done and over with. He doesn't even consider talking to them about the damage they may have done but that's where I come in, now that the digital portal can be opened again I use my Digivice to open it and send the Digimon back. I just have to make sure I find a computer or a tv screen to do it otherwise I can't open the. I've been a member for the last two years and I never told anyone about my job to the other D.A.T.S. members they don't even know I exist in the job. So all the Digimon incidents you've heard of like the D-Reaper, the Diablomon incident for when they first appeared and when he came back to the human world two years later I was involved in all those events." Anya explained to Marcus and he just stares at Anya for a moment and the biggest smile appeared on his face.

"That is so cool! I mean you guys were awesome when you first battled Diablomon this first time I mean everyone was watching it and when you merged with Riolumon... I thought you kinda pretty..." Marcus said mumbling the last little part

Anya blushed when she heard the last part Marcus said and she smiled. Then the conversation was interrupted by Agumon.

"Hey Boss, this stuff is pretty good!" Agumon spoke with glee while munching on the chips

"I'll say! This stuff is great! I've never had chocolate before." Riolumon cried with happiness and continue to eat the chocolate bar. Agumon tries to a piece of the bar, but Riolumon growls at him, "Touch my chocolate bar and I'll bite ya!"

"Riolumon..." Anya quietly scolded the wolf Digimon

"They can only eat 'food made for Digimon'? Yeah right! They eats anything!" Marcus groaned

"Actually Riolumon never tasted junk food before we always made our food. Lets hope she doesn't get a sugar rush later." Anya hoped

Then they heard a woman's voice...

"Marcus? Are you here?"

Marcus sprung up from his bed, panicking a bit, "Hide!" grabs Agumon and Riolumon then push them both into his closet. "Hurry up!"

"Boss...!" Said Agumon

"Hey wait...!" Said Riolumon

Marcus close the closet door before the bedroom door opens by a woman. It was Marcus' mom, Sarah Damon.

"Marcus!" Sarah exclaimed

"M-Mom! I'm back!" Marcus stuttered with nervous, try to act normal.

"Where were you last night? I thought you got into trouble with the police again! I was worried!" Sarah said with an upset voice

"N-Not all!" Marcus smiled, nervously, "I was with my friend here!" He motion his head towards Anya who is still sitting on the bed.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" Sarah spoke

Anya stood up and bow towards Sarah, "...Hello, Mrs. Damon... I'm Anya Animari." she whispered with shyness, even though Sarah did heard her a bit.

"My! Ain't you polite. And very pretty!" Sarah smiled at Anya

"Th-Thank you, ma'am... but I don't I'm that pretty really." Anya said, softly as she stand back up and starts to blush

"Nonsense you are beautiful!" Sarah stated

"Anyways! She and I just started talking about life... And before I knew it, it was morning!" Marcus laughed, nervously

Then Sarah look closely at Marcus with a suspicion look on her face. Marcus quickly stop laughing.

"Marcus..." Sarah spoke

"Wh-What?" Marcus stuttered

Sarah looks down at Marcus' feet, "You're stepping on chocolate."

"Gah!" Marcus got his foot off the chocolate. "I-I didn't notice!"

"Your room is so messy! You didn't even clean it up when this young lady came..." Sarah also saw a pile of empty junk food bags on the floor from which Agumon and Riolumon had.

"I-I'll clean it up right now, s-so leave me to it, okay?" Marcus pushes his mother out of his room and close his door.

After the door close, the closet door opens, making Agumon, and Riolumon and the clothes fall out towards the floor.

"Boss, what was that for?" said Agumon

"Yeah! What you do that for?" said Riolumon

Marcus kneel in front of the Digimon, "If anyone finds out you both right here, they'll come to drag you guys back!"

Agumon gasped, "I don't want that!"

"Then listen to me and don't ever make any sounds, okay?" Marcus told the Digimon

"Right!" Agumon nodded

"You got it Marcus!" Riolumon agreed

"Also..." Before Marcus could to tell them, they heard Sarah's voice from the other side of the door...

"Marcus?"

Marcus grabbed the Digimon again, threw them outside the balcony and moved the curtains to cover the slide glass doors.

The door opens again by Sarah, "I thought I heard you talking to someone else..."

"Eh? A-Ah, well...!" Marcus went to his mother, "I-It's just your imagination!"

Anya notices Agumon's tail was sticking out a bit so she stood in front to of the tail to block it.

"Are you hiding something?" Sarah asked

"N-No, nothing!" Marcus stuttered, looking away

Sarah grabs his face, "Look at me when you're talking!"

Outside on the balcony. . .

Agumon was covering his mouth while Riolumon listen the conversation.

"Marcus, remember our promise? That until your father comes back, the three of us will tell each other everything!"

Agumon and Riolumon look at each other with confusion, "Three?" Minus Anya, there's Marcus, his mother, but who's the third one?

They suddenly heard a thud from behind them. They both look back and see a little girl named Kristy Damon, the younger sister of Marcus. The three of them stare at each other for the moment and then...

"AAAAAAHH!"

Kristy screamed with fear while Agumon screamed with shocked. Kristy ran inside where Marcus, Anya and Sarah are.

"Get up here!" Riolumon whispered while pulling Agumon up on the roof.

Inside of Marcus' room. . .

Kristy hugged her mother, Sarah in fear.

"What's wrong, Kristy?" Sarah asked

"I saw a huge lizard and a wolf walking on two legs!" Kristy cried

"Lizard? And a wolf walking on two legs?" Sarah decided to check it out

"W-Wait a sec-...!" Marcus tries to stop his mother

"There's nothing here." said Sarah, not noticing the Digimon are on the roof

"I saw them! A giant lizard and a wolf walking on two legs, right there!" Kristy shouted

On the roof. . .

The wolf Digimon pulled the lizard Digimon all the way to the top of roof. They rest for the moment until they saw an orange tabby cat.

"Oh crap!" said Riolumon

Inside the house. . .

"It was be an UMA!" Sarah spoke

"Huh? UMA?" Kristy and Marcus said with sweat drops

"An unidentified life form, like the Abominable Snowman or the Loch Ness Monster." Anya explained

"Now where did I put my video camera?" Sarah ponders until they all heard bumping and thumping from the roof. "What was that?"

"Oh no!" Anya and Marcus thought

"It must be those creatures!" Kristy went back on the balcony

"Kristy! Wait a second!" Marcus pushes back his sister. "It's dangerous, so stay back! I'll go..." When he pull himself up on the roof with Anya right behind him.

Marcus and Anya then saw Agumon, Riolumon and the cat rolling towards them and crashes into Marcus and Anya.

The crash cause Marcus, Agumon and the cat fall towards the ground. Agumon and Riolumon hit the ground first, then Marcus crashes onto Agumon and Riolumon and the cat just landed on ground on it's feet and ran off while Anya's head hit the ground to hard and was knocked unconscious.

Yoshino was standing over Anya, Agumon,Marcus, and Riolumon.

"This is Yoshino. Targets has been secured. I request permission to erase their memories immediately."

Later on that night time, in Marcus' bedroom...

Marcus was laying on his bed, sleeping, until he woke up and notice that Agumon, Anya and Riolumon wasn't around in his room.

"Anya? Riolumon? Agumon?" Marcus got up, but felt a slight pain on his side. "Owww! Anya? Where'd you go, Agumon?" He got out of bed and look for them. He went down stairs, "Anya!" He look in the living room, but doesn't see Anya nor the Digimon anywhere. "Mom, where's-?" When he came into the kitchen, Marcus saw Agumon and Riolumon... eating bowl of rices with Sarah and Kristy.

"More, please!" said Agumon when he handed the empty bowl to Sarah

Sarah grabbed the bowl, "Coming right up!"

Marcus did the anime drop. Marcus went to Agumon and Riolumon, glaring at them, "How can you two be so easy-going, sitting while eating like that?" He then noticed Anya wasn't with Riolumon.

"And where's Anya?" He asked

Riolumon swallow the food to answers him, "She went to the bathroom she woke up about five minutes before you did."

"And because we might not be able to stand up while eating, boss!" Agumon got his bowl of rices back from Sarah

"That's not what I meant, doofus!" Marcus gave Agumon the double noggie, hard.

"Boss, that hurts!" Agumon cried

"Hey!" Marcus stops hurting Agumon and notice Yoshino is eating next to Riolumon. "We're in the middle of a meal. Do you mind keeping it down?" Yoshino continues eating.

"Ma'am, this kushikatsu is incredible!" Yoshino commented

Marcus grabbed Yoshino and pulled her out of the kitchen, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know either!" Yoshino replied, "I was going to take you four in, but...

[Flashback]

...Yoshino asked to erase Marcus, his family and Anya's memories, however Commander Sampson said...

"That won't be necessary. Erasure of the Marcus Damon, his family and Anya are suspended. And Anya is already a member of D.A.T.S. so you can't take away Riolumon." Yoshino couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Stay there and keep Raptor-1 under surveillance. And I would leave Anya and Riolumon alone. Is that understood?"

"B-But wait...!" Before Yoshino could argue, Sampson was link off. "Huh?"...

[Flashback end]

... So that's why... I'll be free loading off of you and Anya for a while." Yoshino finished

"What? No way in heck! Leave right now!" Marcus shouted

"But Marcus..." Marcus and Yoshino look through the hallway and saw Anya standing there. "She has to stay here in order to make sure that Agumon won't cause any trouble. And Riolumon isn't gonna be taken away I'm already a part of D.A.T.S. remember. And I have to stay with you at all times says my Uncle and besides, you don't want her to lose her job, do you?"

"I don't care! She leaves!" Marcus screeched at Anya making the girl flinched

"Take it easy on her!" Yoshino scolded Marcus

"Besides, she's right... I can't. I'm under Commander's orders."

"When I say leave, you leave!"

"I won't!"

Anya just watch Marcus and Yoshino barking at each others.

Then Kristy walk by and saying, "Stop arguing like an old married couple."

"Who are you calling a couple?" Both Marcus and Yoshino screeched

"A married couple? ..." Anya thought, while looking at Marcus and Yoshino.

At bedtime. . .

Everyone in the house went to bed. Yoshino slept on Marcus' bed, Agumon slept on the floor next Marcus, who is next Anya and Riolumon slept near a couch.

"Boss...I can't eat anymore..." Agumon drooled in his dream

"That's just great..." Marcus murmured

When Marcus was sound asleep, Anya slowly got up, and quietly walks outside on the balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Anya..." Anya flinches a bit, but recognize the voice. "...What are you doing out there?" Riolumon whispered from the room

"Nothing... Just thinking..." Anya whispered

Riolumon got up and join Anya on the balcony, "About what, Anya?"

"...Everything." Anya responded

Then Riolumon slowly forms a smirk, "Is it about that Marcus?"

Anya blushes, "N-No!"

"It is, isn't it, Anya? You want to hold Marcus and whisper sweet romantic stuff in her ear..."

"Stop! I mean, sure he's a great guy and... he's cute and a lot like me when he fights, he has that same fiery passion I do, but I wasn't thinking about him... yet." Anya got quiet. "I was thinking about my..." She started to frown and her eyes began to tear up.

"Your...?"

"My adopted brother. I haven't seen him in the last 10 years. I still worry about him." Anya said as a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek

Riolumon lay her paw on her tamer's shoulder, "Hey now, don't start crying on me... It's gonna be okay."

"How can it be okay?" Anya wondered

"...I just know..." Riolumon whispered while looking up at that stars and Anya looks with her. "Besides..." The wolf Digimon smirked, "...you and Marcus might make a child."

"Riolumon!" Anya scolded while blushing fully red, "We just met! Besides Marcus probably won't like a girl that's tougher and stronger than he is..."

However, Riolumon said, "You don't know that. Maybe he likes tough girls. Who knows..."

What Anya and Riolumon didn't know that Marcus was still awake hearing every detail that Anya said about him and her adopted brother.

Meanwhile at a elementary school...

One of the computers started up and glow brightly. Then all of the computers began to turn on. Then out of the blue, a digital vortex appears on the ceiling and something little came out. It look like yellow caterpillar with lightning bolt symbol on it's body.

In the morning, at Marcus' house...

Marcus got ready for school while Anya was just waiting for him in her normal clothes.

"Hey, boss, where are you and Anya going?" Agumon asked

"School." Marcus responded

"What's a school, Anya?" Agumon asked

"Well, school is place where you can learn things like math, science, histories, and languages. And some other stuff. Technically I don't go to school anymore cause I am really smart and graduated at the age of eleven. But I still walk around different campus's just wondering around. That's why I'm going for the day." Anya explained

"And where there are tons of people to fight against." Marcus added

"Marcus..." Anya groaned with annoyed

"Wow!" Agumon awed. "I'll go too, boss!"

"All right then, let's go!" Marcus smiled

"Hey, no fair! If he gets to go, I get to go too!" Riolumon whined

Then Anya began to think, "Well..."

"Have you two forgotten?"

Marcus, Anya and the Digimon look back saw it was Yoshino who spoke.

"If a Digimon is seen in public, it'll cause an uproar!"

"...Hmm... She's right, Marcus. If anyone see Agumon or Riolumon, everyone will panic. Actually I can just carry Riolumon around like a stuffed animal like I did it before." Anya spoke

"Oh yeah..." Marcus groaned

Then Agumon whined, "Eh? I wanna go to school with boss! I wanna go! I wanna go!"

Yoshino sighed, "Fine, have it your way. Use this." Then pulled out a digivice and handed to Marcus.

"This..." Marcus spoke

It was the Digivice that Marcus held. "I thought I lost it!"

"You must've dropped it at D.A.T.S. yesterday." Anya explained

"Really?" said Marcus

"Yep!" Yoshino responded

"Yeah, thanks. So what do I do now?" Marcus asked

Then Yoshino explained, "Point towards Agumon and press the button on the right."

Marcus did what Yoshino said and press the button. Then in seconds, Agumon turned in orange digital partials and the orange digital particles went into Marcus' Digivice. Then Agumon's face appears on the screen of Marcus' Digivice.

"Boss! What is this? Lemme out!" Agumon cried from Marcus's Digivice

"Oh! Quit whining!" Riolumon shouted

"Oh my... Agumon!" Anya cried with shock

"Agumon!" Marcus cried

"The Digivice can change any Digimon into data and store it away." Yoshino explained, "It's useful whenever you want to go anywhere together."

Marcus and Anya just stood there in awe.

"Marcus, you're going to be late!" Sarah yelled

"We're off!" Said Marcus running out the door

"Marcus! Wait a minute!" Anya shouted running after him

Few minutes later...

Marcus and Anya (who was holding Diolumon in her arms) were jogging to the school. Yoshino was following next to them in her D.A.T.S. car.

"How long are gonna keep following us?" Marcus asked

"Until Marcus surrenders the Digimon to me." Yoshino replied

"Isn't there anything he can do to stop this?" Anya asked

They all stop near a traffic red light. Then Yoshino said...

"Let's see..."

"So there is something?" Marcus spoke

Yoshino smirked, "You can join D.A.T.S."

"Huh?"

"If you become members of D.A.T.S., there'll be no reason for us to chase after Agumon. I won't have to look over you guys either, but I guess that'll never happen."

"Of course not!" Marcus shouted

The light turned green and Marcus and Anya went off with Yoshino next to them. However, as soon as they cross the street, Marcus stopped, making Anya bump into him.

"Ow! Marcus, what-?" Anya before could finished, she noticed Marcus was staring at something. Anya look at Marcus' way and noticed that they were near an elementary school. There was also police cars park near the front and teachers and young students gathering around something in the fields. It seem something has happened here...

Yoshino stops driving, "Hey aren't you two pressed for time?"

"This is Kristy's school." Marcus went towards crowd with Anya behind.

The children were gathering around an animal pen.

"Kristy!" Marcus cried out to Kristy

"Oh! Marcus, Anya, over here!" Kristy wave at Marcus and Anya and they walk through the crowds.

"Look!" Kristy pointed towards the pen

When Marcus and Anya looked, they saw no animals. Only bang up wood bowls and a few holes in the pen.

"This is terrible..." Marcus whispered

"Kristy, what happened here?" Anya asked

Kristy lay out the details, "See that kid over?" She looks towards a boy, who was crying. A teacher and the principal were trying to comfort the boy while telling the police about what has happened.

"Takashi was the one in charge of taking care of the animals... But when he came to give them breakfast today, all of the chickens and rabbits were gone!"

"The poor thing..." Anya whispered

However, Marcus had a suspicion feeling about Takashi and Anya could sense a unusual aura around the area.

"Actually, something similar happened earlier. The elementary school in next town is performing services." A policeman spoke to the principal

Then Yoshino came, "Come with me." She pulled Marcus and Anya's hand, behind a small building. "A Digimon did that."

"Eh, really?" Marcus gasped

"Look." Yoshino showed her Digivice to Marcus and Anya. The screen on Digivice was showing a beeping sound wave. Sort of like a tracking device. "You can see my Digivice reacting, right? That means a Digimon was around here."

"Whoa, it can do that too?" Marcus was amazed

"Yeah they can. Even mine does it too. It may be old fashioned but my friend Izzy was able to program our digivices to track Digimon and other the other Digidestined." Anya added

"Things are getting interesting, boss!"

"Yeah!" Marcus responded to a voice. It was Agumon! And he was out of Marcus' Digivice. Marcus look back and saw Agumon, "Wait, what are you doing out here?"

"I couldn't get used to being inside that cramped Digivice, boss!" Agumon complained

Then Yoshino sighed, "You're a real piece of work. There aren't any normal Digimon who'd leave the Digivice on their own." Then she gasped, "Could it be you who attacked those pens?"

"It can't be. Riolumon said he never left the room." Anya tried to explain but was ignored

"What?" said Agumon

"It's not him, nor Riolumon." Lalamon spoke from Yoshino's Digivice

"Lalamon?" Yoshino spoke while looking at Digivice

"While you were sleeping, I kept guard over them the whole night. Agumon didn't take a single step out of the room and Riolumon was with Anya." Lalamon explained

"Lalamon watched over Agumon and Riolumon all night? ...Did she hear everything what Riolumon and I said before?" Anya thought while blushing

Lalamon continued, "So another Digimon must've done it!"

"Lalamon's right, Anya! I can sense a Digimon here. Can you sense it as well?" Riolumon asked

"Yeah I can definitely sense another aura here and it ain't Agumon's that's for sure." Anya answered back to Riolumon

Then Agumon said, "So, boss, that means..."

"Yeah!" Marcus smirked

"We can give 'em a good thrashing once again!" Both Marcus and Agumon shouted when putting their fists in the air.

"We are right with ya Marcus." Anya stated as Riolumon nods her head in agreement

Yoshino just look at them with a sweat drop.

Then the school bell rings and every child and teacher started to go inside of the school building.

"Let's go, Takashi." Kristy said to Takashi

Takashi nodded and follows Kristy back to classes.

Then Marcus steps out from behind the building, waves his arms and shouted, "Kristy! We'll beat those punks who messed up those cages, okay?"

"Yeah we'll make sure that they'll know they can't mess around here!" Anya shouted

Yoshino and including Kristy just look at Marcus and Anya like they were crazy.

At night time, near the pens of elementary school...

Yoshino, Marcus, Anya and the Digimon cook out a plan to trap the Digimon. Marcus was locking the pens... with Agumon inside of one.

"Wait! What are you doing, boss!" Agumon cried

"They say the criminal returns to the scene of the crime, right? When he finds out there's still prey inside, I'm sure he'll strike again." Marcus explained

"Wow! You're so smart, boss!"

Then Anya spoke, "Um... You do know he's using you as bait, right?"

"WHAT! I'm bait?" Agumon shouted

Marcus tries reassure his Digimon, "Don't worry! I'll make sure to beat 'em down before that!"

"Will things really go that well?" Yoshino groaned

Few minutes later...

Everyone, except Agumon, Anya, and Riolumon waited behind the shelter while Agumon waited in the pens and Anya and Riolumon waited up in one of the trees.

"I can't stand you, boss... You even locked the door..." Agumon whined

Then, after the clouds covers the moon, a dark figure appears. The figure walks towards the pens.

"Here he comes." Marcus whispered

The figure stops in front of the pens that Agumon is in. Then clouds began to moved away from the moon. Everyone held their breath. The moonlight reveal the face... It was boy who watched the pens.

"Isn't that Kristy's friend?" Yoshino asked

"Takashi!" Marcus replied

"What's he doing here-wait something isn't right his aura is different from this morning." Anya whispered

"He's seen Agumon!" Lalamon spoke

Then Yoshino groaned, "This is the worst!"

Then Marcus got up and went to Takashi, "Hey Takashi!" The boy looked at Marcus. "What are you doing out so late? Did you come to check on the cages?" Takashi didn't answer him. "Hey! Say something!"

Then Takashi shouted, "Shut up!"

"What was that?" Marcus growled

"Wait!" Anya spoke and jumped out of the tree with Riolumon right behind her and they ran towards Marcus with Yoshino behind. "Something's weird about him! His aura is not the same as it was this morning. There's a dark aura surrounding him instead of a more calm one."

Then the boy said, "I... Didn't want to take care of those animals! I wished they would just disappear! And then, this guy..." After he said that, a big yellow bug with blue lightning bolts on it's body appears on the boy's head.

Anya, Marcus, Yoshino and the Digimon gasped in fear. The yellow bug jumps off of the boy and landed on the ground while the boy fell unconscious.

"So he's criminal!" said Marcus while Anya looked at the child

"Is that Kunemon?" Anya asked while staring at the bug Digimon.

"That's Kunemon alright. Kunemon: Rookie Level Larva Digimon. A virus type. Kunemon has lightning-patterns all over its body, and although it is uncertain whether the lightning-patterns on the portion considered its face can are organs equivalent to eyes, because they change shape in in accordance with its emotions, it is said that they probably are eyes. Its personality is fairly malicious and his attacks are: Speeding Thread and Electro Thread." Riolumon explained

"That bug will pay for that!" Marcus shouted and was about to fight

However, Yoshino blocks his way, "Stay back. D.A.T.S. will take over from here." She took out her Digivice. "Lalamon, Realize!"

Lalamon comes out, "La...la...mon! Seed Blast!" Her attacks hit near Kunemon, but was still standing.

"Speeding Thread!" Kunemon shoot out a long silk thread at Lalamon and trap her in it.

"Lalamon!" Yoshino shouted in worry

"Oh no!" Anya cried then looked at Riolumon

"We have to help them Riolu!"

Riolumon then ran up towards Lalamon to free the plant Digimon. Her tail then began to glow and it turned silver, "Iron Blade!" she spun around and swung her tail to slice the thread off of Lalamon. Lalamon was about to hit the ground, but the wolf Digimon grabbed her and landed on the ground.

Yoshino went to Lalamon and Riolumon to see if her partner is okay.

"That creep!" Marcus growled

"Boss! Get me outta here first!" Agumon shouted through the pens

"Right!" Marcus responded

However, he couldn't remember the combination of the lock.

"Lalamon, time to digivolve!" Yoshino spoke. Then her hand were cover with pink digital partials. "DNA... Charge!"

"Lalamon digivolve to... Sunflowmon!" Lalamon is now a huge sunflower with two leaves at wings, two arms, a tail and two legs.

"Whoa! Is that Lalamon's Champion form?" Anya wondered

"Yep! She's Sunflowmon. Sunflowmon: Champion Level Vegetation Digimon. She is the Champion form of Lalamon. A data type. If it bathes in the sun's light it becomes very energetic, and even its offensive power rises. On days when the weather is good it will also flap the leaves on its back to fly around. Furthermore, its smile is feared for its eeriness. Her special attacks are: Sunshine Beam and Smiley Binta!" Riolumon explained

"Sunshine Beam!" Her face began to glow and fires an extremely powerful blast at Kunemon.

"All right!" Yoshino cried

Then Agumon groaned, "They got all the action because you're so slow!"

"What?" Marcus growled

Anya and Riolumon just rolled their eyes and sighs.

"It's not over yet guys." Anya stated

Then everyone heard a cracking sound. It came from Kunemon. The smoke clear up and reveal a big cocoon, hatching.

"No way... It's digivolving!" said Yoshino, in fear

"Kunemon digivolve to... Flymon!" A huge wasp like Digimon came out from the cocoon, flew up into the sky and screech with anger.

"He... digivolved!" Yoshino cried

Then Anya explains, "Flymon: Champion Level Insectoid Digimon. A Virus type too! With its giant, baleful wings, it is able to fly about at ultra-high speed, and it generates an enormous Howling Noise called buzzing while in flight, completely numbing the sense of hearing of those who hear it. Its body is protected by a hard shell, and it pinches the opponent between its giant talons and brings about death with the super-powerful stinger on its tail. His special attacks are: Brown Stingers and Poison Powder."

Suddenly, Flymon flew towards Sunflowmon and Yoshino, "Poison Powder!" and released green powered over them.

Then Yoshino began groaned in pain, "What is this? My body's turning numb..." and fell towards ground, follow by Sunflowmon.

"Now he's done it!" Marcus shouted

"Boss, I'm gonna digivolve too!" Agumon shouted

"Me too, Anya!" The wolf Digimon spoke

"Right!" Marcus shouted and took out his Digivice and tries to summon his Digisoul, but nothing happens...

"What's wrong, boss?"

"I don't know! I'm not getting that hot, burning feeling!" said Marcus

"While you figure that out I'm gonna try to keep Flymon occupied. As long as I am alive no innocent life will be taken or injured I will protect them even if I have to sacrifice my own in order to save thousands I will do it! Riolumon its time to Digivolve!" Anya said as the screen on her Digivice turned white and emitted a high pitch sound and Riolumon began to glow again.

"Riolumon Digivolve to. . . NightWolfmon!" NightWolfmon cried out as she turned into a giant wolf with nine tails again floating in mid air and she began to attack Flymon in the air and Anya trying to help Yoshino and Lalamon.

"Elemental Strike!" NightWolfmon cried out as the nine tails glowed blue and NightWolfmon jumped and did a front flip and brought her tails down slashing at the Digimon and dealing great damage to Flymon. But then Flymon quickly gets away from NightWolfmon and flies towards Sunflowmon, who's still laying down, but Anya saw this and stood infront of Sunflowmon and she gets knock away with his feet instead.

"Anya! Dang it!" Marcus snarled and ran towards to where Yoshino and Sunflowmon are.

"Boss!"

"Marcus, don't!" Anya cried out weakly as she gets back up and walks back to Yoshino and Sunflowmon ready to protect them. Flymon keeps flying around the school yard and Marcus stops near Yoshino.

Yoshino groaned, "I told you to stay back! It's dangerous, so run and leave the fighting to us! And Anya you shouldn't be fighting in your condition."

"Don't be stupid!" Marcus yelled and look back at Flymon.

"I can handle anything Yoshino and if my friends and/or my family is in danger I will always be there to stand and fight to protect others. Besides I've handled much worse than this." Anya explained

"And there's no way in heck I'd turn my back to the enemy and run like a coward!" Marcus stated while Flymon flew towards Marcus. "No matter how difficult it gets, I'll stand firm without taking a step back!"

"And I'll stand by your side Marcus." Anya stated and she held his left hand with her right hand and intertwined her hand with his as she smirked at him not noticing the blush on her face.

"That's... how a man should live!" After that, both Marcus and Anya ran towards Flymon, jump towards the bug and punched Flymon the face, making Marcus's DigiSoul appear around his fist and Flymon to fly back a bit.

Marcus and Anya landed next to NightWolfmon and in front Agumon.

"It's here!" Marcus looks back at Agumon. "You want this?"

"Yeah!" Agumon smirked

"Alright then!" Marcus smiled

"Let's do this, NightWolfmon!"

"You got it Anya!"

"DNA... Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

Flymon just screeched and flew towards GeoGreymon. GeoGreymon quickly grabbed Flymon. Flymon released his Poison Power on GeoGreymon, but no effect at all. GeoGreymon just threw Flymon away from him and the wasp-like Digimon tries to fly away in the air. But then NightWolfmon flies after Flymon then her claws grew long and turn into metal. "Metal Claw Slash!" Then she slashes her claws in an X fashion the attack flew straight toward Flymon very fast and knock Flymon to the ground. Flymon hit the ground very hard, but got up and was about fly away.

However, GeoGreymon began to use his attack, "Mega Flame!"

Flymon was hit, burn up and turn into a DigiEgg.

"You got 'im!" Marcus cheered

The champion GeoGraymon went back into his rookie form and NightWolfmon went over to Yoshino and Sunflowmon and began to glow green.

"Natures Healing Light!" NightWolfmon cried out as a green sphere appeared above her head and the green sphere split into two and the spheres entered their bodies and Sunflowmon reverted back to Lalamon and any traces of poison was gone the two partners were just unconscious for now. Then NightWolfmon reverted back to Riolumon and walked back to Anya.

"They're gonna be ok. They'll wake up in a couple minutes so no worries." Riolumon explain

The Digimons, Marcus and Anya smiled at each other.

"Hey Anya would you like to hangout tomorrow?" Marcus asked Anya

Anya was taken back at the sudden question but she regained herself and replied, "I would love to Marcus."

"Then meet me at the park fountain tomorrow at noon." Marcus said

"You got it Marcus." Anya replied

Then they heard a familiar voice...

"So, your fist of fury awakens your DigiSoul. You are getting more interesting by the minute." It was the old man who gave the Digivice before.

"You're the old man who gave me the Digivice!" Marcus spoke

"This Human World must be too small for you to swing around those fiery fists of your. How about it?" The old man spoke. "In the Digital World, you'll find plenty of formidable opponents to fight to your heart's content."

"Plenty of formidable opponents..." Marcus whispered

The old man nodded at Marcus' respond and Marcus smirked.

Few hours later at D.A.T.S. . . .

"Transfer complete!"

Miki, Megumi, Yoshino, Commander Sampson and the Digimon had just transported the DigiEgg to the Digital World.

"But both cages and playground were destroyed... It took all we could to cover up the incident." Kudamon spoke

"B-But we were able to capture the Digimon, and we erased Takashi's memory..." Yoshino stuttered, trying to think positive. "So all's well that ends well, right?"

"Don't get full of yourself!" Commander Sampson shouted

"I-I'm sorry..." Yoshino looked down

Then Kudamon notice something, "By the way... Who's looking over Raptor-1 and Riolumon and Anya right now?"

"Well, actually..." Before Yoshino could finished, the door slide open, revealing Marcus, Anya, Agumon and Riolumon, smiling.

"What are you four doing here?" Kudamon asked

Marcus, Anya and the two Digimons walk inside and stood in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon.

Marcus bow down his head towards Commander Sampson and said, "Please! Let us join D.A.T.S.!"

Then, Agumon bow his head too, "Let us join!"

"Wh-What?" Kudamon suttered

"If we join D.A.T.S. then..." Marcus explained, "...you won't have to dispose Agumon, right?"

"And Yoshino doesn't always have to look after me Uncle Marcus can do it himself. Right Marcus?" Anya asked him

"Yeah I will make sure nothing happens to her as long as I'm there to beat up anyone that messes with your niece sir." Marcus stated

Commander Sampson just stare at them for a second and smiled, "Very well." Everyone gasped.

"Marcus Damon, I figured you would come to us one day. And Agumon, starting today, you will be accepted as a member of D.A.T.S. and you better make sure Anya stays safe."

Marcus and Agumon look at each other and smiled.

"We did it, boss!" Agumon cheered

"Yeah! Now we can fight against strong guys as much as we want!" Marcus smirked

"...Is that all they think about, Anya?" Riolumon asks her partner

"That's what I think about too sometimes." Anya replied she just smiles at the two.

Meanwhile on a plane. . .

A blond hair boy was sitting near a window, watching through the glass. Then blue, dog-like creature with red boxing gloves walk over to the boy...

"Sir, we'll be landing shortly."

"Thank you." The boy replied

"It's been a while since I've last seen it... Mother's homeland, Japan."


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon Data Squad

Chapter 3  
The Return of Thomas!

In the morning. . .

Anya was running and jumping across the rooftops of different buildings towards Marcus's house with her Digimon in her arms.

"I just had to overslept!" Anya shouted while still running and jumping across the rooftops.

"What's the big deal? Marcus and Agumon won't even budge until they're full!" Riolumon remarked while looking up at her partner

"I guess you're right..." Anya finally made it to Marcus's home. Anya knocks on the door...

"Come in!" It was Sarah Damon

Anya came inside, takes off her shoes and lets Riolumon know that she can start moving again.

"Finally I never thought I would be able to move again even after we got away from those teenage girls gushing over me! And not to mention that snotty rich brat!" Riolumon complained

"Yeah sorry about that Riolu I was trying my best to make sure they didn't take you. I even threatened to punch their lights out even that snotty blonde who thinks she can get whatever she want just cause she has money! Well she got what she deserved. A good warning." Anya explained not going into the details any further

The two went to the kitchen to see the Damon family. "Good morning every-!" Before Anya could finished, she saw Marcus and Agumon eating like... pigs or so. Anya, Riolumon and Kristy, who eating also, watch the boys eating like crazy.

"Good morning, Anya and Riolumon." Sarah spoke while cooking some more rice

"Good morning!" Anya responded while smiling at the way the boys were eating it reminded her how she eats her food most of the time.

"Yeah... good morning..." Riolumon was staring at Marcus and Agumon with a strange look on her face even though she's use to Anya eating like this sometimes but the boys were much different.

Then Sarah said, "Anya, why don't you and Riolomon sit down and eat for a while." Anya and Riolumon sat down across.

"Ahh, Marcus is not usually awake on Sundays till the afternoon. All thanks to Agumon!" Sarah praised

Then Marcus and Agumon finish eating all rice in their bowls, however they cried, "More, please!"

"They aren't even full yet..." Riolumon groaned

"OK, OK. Just a minute." Sarah brought two bowls of rices and gave it to Agumon and Riolumon.

"Here, Agumon. You too, Riolumon." And then gave another bowl of rice to Anya. "Enjoy, Anya."

"Thank you, Mrs. Damon!" Both Anya and Riolumon cried happily and began to eat but Anya starts to eat just like Marcus and Agumon.

Then Marcus shouted, "What the heck? Serve me before them!"

"Keep talking like that, and you might not get anything. Just wait! Beside Anya and Riolumon are guests here. And after all, Agumon's still child." Sarah scolded Marcus

Marcus looked at Agumon and groaned, "...What kind of child is that big?"

Before anyone could answer a loud burp was heard and everyone turned to the source which was Anya surprisingly (except for Riolumon).

"Excuse me." Anya excused herself and began laughing at their faces.

"Don't worry this happens often guys." Riolumon stated

Marcus shrugged and grabbed the last fried egg with his chopped stick, however Agumon grabbed the fried egg at the same time. "Gimme that!"

"I won't hand over the last fried egg, not even to you!" Agumon growled

Anya stopped laughing and the wolf Digimon stopped eating the rice and watched Agumon as he tries to get the fried egg while Marcus did the same.

Riolumon sighed at this, grabbed the fried egg in a split second and ate it. "Hmmmm! This is good!"

"HEY! What you do that for?" Both Agumon and Marcus shouted in anger

Riolumon stayed calm, "It was the only way to stop you two from killing each other..."

Then Marcus and Agumon sprung at the wolf Digimon to grabbed Riolumon's mouth, but in a per-second, Riolumon swiftly moved and stops from behind them, really fast.

"You want the egg... come and get it bozos!" Riolumon shouted and ran off

"Get her!" Marcus went after the wolf Digimon

"Right, boss!" The lizard Digimon followed behind Marcus

Then in 9 seconds later... "AAAAAAHH! ANYA, SAVE MEEE! MARCUS AND AGUMON ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

Anya saw Riolumon running like a mad man and also saw Marcus and Agumon chasing after Riolumon.

"Oh, crud!" Anya got up and bows down towards Sarah. "Excuse me, Mrs. Damon!" And ran off to help Riolumon

"What a child..." Kristy groaned at Marcus's behavior

Anya went into the living room, but don't see her Digimon, Marcus or Agumon. Suddenly, she heard Riolumon's whining from outside. Anya went outside and saw Marcus holding Riolumon's mouth, trying to open it while Agumon holds her down.

"Hold still!" Marcus snarled

"MARCUS DAMON!" Anya yelled with anger

Both Marcus and Agumon froze in fear, he then let's go of Riolumon and look towards at angry Anya. "N-Now... We were j-just..." Marcus stuttered in fear while Agumon shook in fear.

"CAN IT!" Then in a quick flash, Anya beat the lights out of Marcus and Agumon while Riolumon just watch Anya kick Marcus and Agumon's butt.

Few minutes later...

Marcus and Agumon was laying on the ground, knock out cold.

"Whew! I told him I could beat him up faster than he can blink. But does he ever listen no!" Anya sighed and looks down at Marcus and Agumon. "Sorry about that guys, but you two asked for it..."

Then she notice Riolumon was carry a bucket of cold water.

"Now, wake up!" The wolf Digimon throw the water over Marcus and Agumon

"AAGH!" Marcus cried

"WAH! Boss, it's cold!" Agumon whined

"Calm down..." Riolumon threw the bucket away. "Now hurry up and get ready!"

Few minutes later. . .

While Anya was waiting for Marcus to get ready outside his room, in the front of the house, Kristy and Riolumom were watching Agumon, who's trying to get into a bike basket.

"What are you doing, Agumon?" Kristy asked

"Ahh, Kristy, help me get into this basket!" Agumon grunted

"Ehh... why?" Kristy asked

"Because his 'boss' wouldn't let Agumon run along after him..." Riolumon groaned

Then Agumon, along with the bike, falls down.

"What a child..." Both Kristy and Riolumon sighed

"Dang it!" Agumon whined in pain while rubbing his nose

Finally, Marcus was ready and Anya, the Digimon and him went to the D.A.T.S. however, while Riolumon was acting as a stuffed animal, and Agumon was riding on Marcus' back.

"C'mon, boss! C'mon!" Agumon cheered for Marcus while Marcus was getting annoyed and tired while Anya was quietly giggling at the scene.

"Why the heck am I giving you a piggyback ride?" Marcus growled

"Because you said, 'You're a stuffed toy, so don't move!'" Agumon replied

"For a stuff animal, you sure do yak a lot!" Riolumon shouted from Anya's arms

"Riolumon!" Anya scolded the wolf Digimon

"Sorry! I was just joking..." Riolumon quickly apologized

Then Marcus and Anya heard beeping sounds. Marcus pulled out a small earphone and was trying to work it. "Uh... what do I press again? This? No..." Marcus muttered

"For goodness sake..." Anya mumbled and then pushed the right button

"Excuse me. There are signs of two Digimon." said Megumi

"Where?" Marcus asked with excitement

"Both in C-7 area. Can you two handle it?" Megumi asked

"Yeah! Leave it to us!" Marcus smiled

"Leave it to us!" Agumon spoke then the two fighters ran off to find the Digimon

"Marcus, wait! We can't just ran off towards the Digimon! You need to think up a plan!" Anya shouted, but Marcus didn't listen and was gone, along with Agumon.

Finally, Anya and Riolumon jumped down from the rooftop and found Marcus and Agumon, but then saw them chasing after a scared floating fire ball with stitches over it's mouth and some sort of rope with a fire looking pendant hanging from the rope while three guys were watching the scene with confuse looks on their faces. Then they decide to gang up on it.

"Looks like Marcus and Agumon gave those guys a good show with a DemiMeramon." Riolumon joked

"Wait isn't that the same DemiMeramon from the Yokomon Village?" Wondered Anya

"DemiMeramon: an In-Training Level Digimon Attribute: Flame Digimon Type: Data. It's attacks are: Fireball and Hot Tackle. And yes it is! She still has that makeshift necklace we made and gave her before she left the village with Meramon." Riolumon explained as she pointed out the rope around her with a metal pendant shaped like a flame.

"DemiMeramon!" Anya yelled out and caught the flame Digimon's attention and she quickly floated towards Riolumon while Anya went over to the three punks and began to punch and kick the punks that were trying to gang up on her friend DemiMeramon. A few minutes later Anya was dusting off her hands. When she turns around DemiMeramon suddenly flew into Anya's chest knocking her down to the ground making Anya groan a little.

"I'll never get used to that. It is good to see you old friend." Riolumon greeted

"Good to see you guys too." DemiMeramon greeted back

"It's good to see you too DemiMeramon. But how and why are you here?" Anya greeted the flame Digimon as she sat back up.

"Ophanimon sent me here and told me that I was going to find my partner here in the human world real soon! And Meramon said it was ok for me to go to the human world and look for you so I can stay safe with you. Your the only one me and Meramon trust the most out all the Digidestined." DemiMeramon explained

"That's great you finally got your wish! And I'm glad Meramom trusts me otherwise you could've gotten hurt here without any real knowledge of this place." Anya said and she hugged the fire Digimon but that was interrupted by a boy walking up to her who is of age 18 blonde hair and blue eyes, about two inches taller than Marcus, and his Digimon which looked like a big blue dog with a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of large red boxing gloves.

"That's Gaomon: A Rookie level Digimon. Gaomon is a blue humanoid dog digimon who wears a red scarf tied around his head and a pair of boxing gloves. He is good at hit-and-run type of attacks because his agile movement keeps him alert at all times. He seems to protect his claws with the boxing gloves on his hands until the claws are fully grown. He's a Data Type Digimon as well and his attacks are: Double Backhand, Gao Rush and Rolling Upper." Riolumon explained as she held DemiMeramon

"Gaomon? So you are a member of D.A.T.S. right?" Anya smiled and stop in front of the boy and the blue dog.

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"Oh! I'm Anya Animari and this is my partner... Riolumon and this is our good friend DemiMeramon." Anya explained

The wolf Digimon and flame Digimon greeted together, "Sup!"

The boy and Gaomon looks little shock to see a Digimon like Riolumon. Then the boy types on his the laptop.

"Riolumon. A Rookie level. A wolf-like Digimon..." Then the boy stops typing

"That's all the info I can get?"

"Well, I am a rare Digimon! Not even computers knows about me. In the Digital World we are also legends too." Riolumon gloated

"Riolumon!" Anya scolded playfully at her Digimon then she looked at the boy then at DemiMeramon then back at the boy.

"I'm sorry but if you plan on taking DemiMeramon you really can't cause she's gonna be under my protection from now on until I find her partner that she is destined to be with. I'm also kinda like a detective in the ranks of D.A.T.S. so even if your a senior officer I can override your orders easily so sorry." Anya replied sadly to the boy

"It's alright I understand, Gaomon. . . Let's go." The boy walked over to his limo

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon follows his human partner

Then the wolf Digimon spoke, "... Well... he seemed like a nice guy..."

Then Anya spoke, "Let's just erase the memories from these guys while their still unconscious ok, Riolumon."

The boy look at Anya for a minute and slowly forms a smile, "Thomas H. Norstein." He bowed down to Anya. "Thank you for helping me and Gaomon, Miss Anya Animari."

"Yes, thank you, Miss Anya Animari." Gaomon also bow down towards Anya

Anya was taken by Thomas; polite behavior and began to stuttered, "I-I, uh..."

"Okay. See ya at the D.A.T.S., Thomas and Gaomon." Riolumon said and winked at Gaomon making him blush a little. Then the boys ran and then disappear in per-second

Anya then looks at her partner with a smirk.

"Looks like somebody has a crush. . ." Anya said in a sing song voice

"I do not!" Riolumon immediately denied

"You can't fool me Riolu I saw that little wink you have Gaomon so there's not point in hiding it." Anya stated

"What about your crush on Marcus!" Riolumon retaliated making Anya blush

"S-Shut up!" Anya demanded then started walking away knowing Riolumon won this fight.

**Score**: Riolumon: 1 Anya: 0

Back at D.A.T.S. . .

Marcus was groaning about that he didn't get to fight any Digimon since one DemiMeramon is under Anya's protection and the other got away.

"I'm exhausted now..." Marcus groaned

Then Yoshino chuckled, "I didn't think you could do it from the start... besides one DemiMeramon is under Anya and Riolumon's protection until she can find a suitable partner for DemiMeramon she will be staying at her residence for now from what they told the Commander over the communicator." Kamemon came to Yoshino to gave her some tea to drink. "By the way, where are Anya and Riolumon right now?"

Marcus suddenly remembers that he and Agumon left Anya and Riolumon at his neighborhood.

"Aw man! We left them after hearing about the Digimon!" Marcus exclaimed

"What?" Both Yoshino and Lalamon shouted

"Don't worry! We're here!" Everyone look near the doors and saw Riolumon, but not Anya.

"Hey, Riolumon! Where's Anya?" Agumon asked

Riolumon sighed, "She's usually not this shy. Anya, come on out!"

"No!" Anya was standing outside of the door. "I'm not going in! Not after you hid all my clothes and left this outfit out. I don't even know why I even bought this."

Then Riolumon pulled her partner out. "Come on out, Anya! Don't be chicken!" Anya walks inside the room

"I'm not chicken Riolumon!" shouted Anya

Marcus stares at Anya with wonder. Anya was wearing a black and red blazer with a tight fitting dark red tank top underneath showing some off the curves to her upper body and showing off the well toned arms as well, a pair of blue flare denim jeans that sculpt her thin legs (but that's all just muscle cause she works out a lot), black combat boots, her black and red accented wrist fingerless gloves, and her necklace along with a blue Bluetooth in her left ear.

"H-How do I look?" Anya asked while rubbing the back of her head.

"You look great, Anya!" Yoshino smiled

"Very nice!" Lalamon agreed

"Yeah!" Agumon blurted out

"I don't know about that..." Anya blushed, looking down but Marcus puts a hand on Anya's shoulder making her look back at him.

"You look great Anya. But how come your not wearing a uniform like the rest of us?" Marcus asked

"Because I'm at the highest rank an agent can get and its my choice to decide whether I want to wear it or not, just as long as I have my D.A.T.S. ID badge and Bluetooth then I'm fine. Oh and I hope you don't mind I left DemiMeramon with your mom and Kristy for the day and after this I'll go with you back to your place and take DemiMeramon back to my place and don't worry about her causing any trouble she's very helpful." Anya explained

"She's good and I don't mind at all. I would have suggested that myself. And sorry about running off without you and Riolumon." Marcus apologized

"That's ok at least me and Riolumon got to jump the rooftops again." said Anya

Then she heard a familiar voice...

Everyone look at the doorway and see Thomas carrying a DigiEgg. Thomas walk towards Anya and Riolumon, "Digimon secured." and gave the DigiEgg to Anya.

"T-Thomas! When did you get here? And is this a DigiEgg?" Anya stuttered with shock

"Yes it is. On my way here there was another DemiMeramon on the loose so I took care of the situation." Thomas expalined and just smiles at Anya while Marcus growled with anger.

"So that's what happened to the other DemiMeramon." Riolumon said

"Who're you?" Marcus shouted

Then Miki and Megumi squeal with joy, "Thomas!" rushes over to Thomas

"When did you get back?" Miki asked

"This is such a surprise!" Megumi cried with happiness

While Miki and Megumi giggled with joy and talk to Thomas, Agumon notice Gaomon, standing there with pride.

"Who're you?" Agumon asked the blue dog Digimon, however Gaomon just walk pass Agumon without saying anything to him. "H-He just ignored me! What a jerk!"

Gaomon walks over to Riolumon and began to talk to her.

"So how long have you um. . . Known Anya?" Gaomon asked and began blushing again but it went unnoticed by Riolumon.

"7 years." Riolumon replied to Gaomon's question

"How far can you Digivolve if you don't mind me asking." Gaomon asked gaining a bit more confidence

"I can go all the way to Mega level." Riolumon answered and Gaomon's eyes widened with surprise to how powerful this Digimon is.

"Amazing!" Gaomon whispers to himself

Back to the others. . .

Marcus walk towards to where the girls and Thomas are and slammed the desk, "Hey, listen when I talk to you!"

"Marcus, stop!" Anya scolded him

Marcus and Thomas sneered at each for the moment, then Thomas turns fully towards Marcus.

"Oh, got a problem?" Marcus got ready to fight, but Thomas just walk pass Marcus, stop in front of Commander Sampson and Kudamon then saluted to the commander.

"Commander Sampson. Thomas H. Norstein. I arrived today to take up my position at D.A.T.S."

Commander Sampson greet Thomas, "Good to have you here." and sat down in his seat.

Thomas began to explained, "I read the written reports, and it does seem that there have been many Digimon appearances lately."

"He's so focused! He really is!" Both Miki and Megumi squealed with glee while Marcus coughed for attention.

"So... the frequency is not as high in the EU?" Commander Sampson asked

"No. It must be because it has larger area." Thomas continued

Then Marcus walks where Commander Sampson is, "Ahem, ahem!"

"Ah, introduce yourself, Marcus." said Commander

"What?" Marcus shouted. "All I know is that his name's Thomas!" then glares at Thomas. "I'm your superior, even if it's just by three days!"

"He's kidding, right?" Gaomon spoke to Riolumon, who just sighed and shakes her head at Marcus

"Already starting a fight..." Sampson groaned. "Marcus. Thomas is 'your' superior."

Then Yoshino say, "Thomas was part of the Japanese division until six months ago, working to control Digimon and assisting in the implementation of the transfer device. He discovered the operating principle within an hour."

"But he's just like me..." Marcus groaned with shock

"And he graduated Stockholm Royal University of Science at 13!" Megumi explained. "He's a genius!"

"So am I Megumi. Remember I graduated at the age of 11." Anya reminded Megumi

"Oh yeah sorry about that." Megumi apologized

"It's ok Megumi. I forgive ya." Anya said

"A genius?" Marcus cried and look back Thomas

Then Miki added more, "If you want to know more, he's part of a prominent noble family in Austria. A prince, so to speak!"

"He's a prince?!" Both Anya and Riolumon shouted with their eyes bulging out

"Who would've thought that we have a prince as a member?" Riolumon muttered

"A prince...?" Marcus mumbled

Then Kudamon spoke, "As for Thomas' partner Gaomon, his battle ability is unsurpassed among Digimon in D.A.T.S. They are surely one of the strongest partners."

"Un... surpassed...?" Agumon looked at Gaomon

"Wait. . . one of the strongest? Who else is stronger!?" Marcus yelled out

"That would be Anya and Riolumon they are the strongest team since they can reach Mega Level of Digivolving." Commander Sampson stated surprising everyone except for Anya and Riolumon who kept up a good poker face.

"Not only that, but Anya and Riolumon will be their partners for now on." Kudamon explained

"Huh?" Both Marcus, Anya and their Digimon gasped

"No way!" Anya said firmly surprising everyone in the room even the commander

"Uncle I respect your decision I really do but, I rather be with Marcus than with Thomas, no offense though." Anya said and looked toward Thomas

"None taken." Thomas replied

"But why us, may I ask?" Riolumon asked

"Because both you work perfectly together, with precise timing. Just like Thomas and Gaomon." Commander Sampson explained

"Uncle you know that half the time I'm kind of impulsive just like Marcus. No offence Marcus." Anya stated

"None taken Anya." Marcus replied

Riolumon and Anya looked at each other with shock. Riolumon had just became a member of D.A.T.S. with her original partner, bump into Thomas and Gaomon and now just became partnered up with them. Marcus groaned at this. Marcus really wants Anya to be his partner, but wasn't sure why at first but then he remembered his crush on her.

"I think it is futile, but... Commander Sampson." Thomas spoke. "There is no chance that Marcus Damon could benefit D.A.T.S."

"What are you talking about?" Marcus growled

Thomas glances at Marcus a bit, but looks back at Commander Sampson, "He should be dismissed at once."

"Say what! Thomas that is just way out of line! Just because you don't like Marcus's attitude or the way he does things his own way does not mean you can try to get him kick out of D.A.T.S.!"

"I am his superior-"

"Superior my ass I'm your superior cause in the last 7 years me and Riolumon have saved two worlds three times, I've even fought alongside the Digimon when they fought against other powerful Digimon, and does anyone remember Omnimon and the humanoid female Digimon from seven years ago saving the world through the World Wide Web? Me and Riolumon were friggin there for the whole thing! I can override your request Thomas. So when you decide to be more civil about this meet me at the training room in the ring." Anya said as she and Riolumon left the room

"Not cool Thomas." Marcus said to Thomas as he and Agumon ran out of the room calling out for Anya.

With Anya. . .

Anya was walking down to the hallway to the training while talking to Riolumon.

"I can't believe I let my anger get the best of me just now, that rarely ever happens anymore." Anya stated as she suddenly punched the wall (out of frustration) and left a dent in it but Anya didn't cry out in pain.

"Its ok to be angry once in a while." Riolumon said

"Yeah but the way he said how Marcus handles the situation and about Marcus's attitude was just way out of line. You can't just judge people right off the bat! You have to get to know them first before making any assumptions. Maybe its their prides that are just clashing and are fighting for dominance that's probably what set of the fight between Marcus and Thomas in the first place. That's probably what made me snap back there." Anya explained

"Yeah your probably right...but, are you sure it wasn't just anger maybe loooove towards a certain fighter." Riolumon said slyly in a sing song voice

"That's probably it-hey Riolumon! I am so gonna strangle you!" Anya stated as she began to try and grab her Digimon so she can strangle her neck but stopped when she heard Marcus and Agumon calling out to her.

"Anya! Anya! Anya, where are-hey there you are. Are you alright?" He asked as he ran up to her with Agumon right behind him.

"Yeah you seemed really upset about something." Agumon stated

"I'm not upset more like pissed off! Thomas does not need to get you guys kicked out of here. I mean you two are a little rough around the edges but your really sweet guys that can sometimes acts like dorks and always goes into battle fists first along with his Digimon but still sweet." Anya explained

"Thanks for the compliment Anya." Marcus smiled and a hint of red creeped across his face making him blush from the comment.

"No problem. Now lets get down to the training room." Anya said and headed back down the hall

"Oh yeah! I'm looking forward to this fight!" Marcus exclaimed as he and Agumon followed Anya to the training room.

gonnaLater on, everyone and most of the Digimon were at the boxing ring to watch Thomas and Anya fight, boxing style though Anya wasn't wearing any body gear.

"Anya your gonna these for the fight." Yoshino insisted

"I won't need them for this. How do you think I trained and how I fought against all the different Digimon in my life?" Anya retorted as she and Thomas stood across from each other.

Then Riolumon shouts, "Round 1!" Lalamon hits the bell and the match begins.

Thomas starts to charge first, heads towards Anya and tries to punch her in the stomach, but she moved very fast without a problem.

"Why did you join D.A.T.S.?" Thomas asked her

"Three reasons." Anya then grabs Thomas's arms and throws him over her shoulder and he lands all the way to the other side of the ring. "One: Cause I would be helping the innocent Digimon and send them back to the Digital World and so they won't be reduced to DigiEgg's any more." As Anya said this she walked towards the other side of the ring and Thomas got back up and tried a low sweep kick but Anya front flipped over Thomas and kicked his back throwing him off balance. "Two: So that I can still have Riolumon at my side as my partner." Thomas then in a last attempt he gets lucky and lands a punch in her gut but she only grunted. She then grabbed Thomas's outstretched arm then kneed him in the stomach and then threw him out of the ring. "And three: My uncle got me a job here cause he thinks it will help me by being around other Digimon that I wouldn't be so unhappy and he was right. Most of the Digimon I found were friends of mine but the others were mostly scared of being in a world unknown to them and I became their friend and some of them were very destructive so I had to turn those guys into Digi-Eggs. That's why I joined D.A.T.S." Anya then got out of the ring and helped Thomas to his feet and went over to Marcus and grabbed her boots and started to put them on and once she had them on she walked over to the door but she stopped and turned to everyone.

"Here is some advice for both Thomas and Marcus "Don't let your pride get the best of you" friends of mine were just like you guys but they let pride get the best of them sometimes. The consequences of that weren't very good but they learned from their mistakes. Can you two do the same? I'm going to go tell the Commander I won't be coming in tomorrow." Anya said and she left with Riolumon right behind her heading back to the command center.

Later. . .

_"Don't let pride get the best of you."_

That sentence echoed in Marcus's mind he tried to think it over.

"_Maybe she's right, maybe our pride is getting in the way_." Marcus thought until the alarm went off. Marcus smirks at this with excitement, knowing there's another wild Digimon.

"Commander! Digimon signs in the Kouan B-82 area!" Megumi shouted

"Beginning Digimon analysis!" Miki started to type on the computers. "Transferring to monitor!"

The computers scan the data, the screen appears and show a picture of... DemiMeramon.

"That's... DemiMeramon?" said Commmander Sampson with confusion in his voice

Then Megumi gasps in fear, "Multiple Digimon signs! And continuing to increase!"

Everyone were surprise and shock to hear that. Even the Digimon were shockED.

"_At least it wasn't my DemiMeramon that's caused this_." Anya thought

Miki starts to count the fire Digimon, "This many...36, 48, 62! Almost 100!"

Then Kudamon spoke, "Even if one DemiMeramon's body is left over, it can multiply in half an hour. It wasn't sealed off before..."

Anya then notices a fear look on Marcus's face.

Then Marcus remember the fight with the first DemiMeramon. When he tried to punch it, the fire ball Digimon moved, leaving a few sparks of flames behind.

"_This is my fault..._" He thought

"It seems you know something about this, Marcus." Kudamon spoke to Marcus.

"But left for all this time, to think that it could multiply this much..." Commander Sampson wondered

Then Thomas spoke, "Allow me and Anya Animari to handle this!"

Then Gaomon spoke, "Please leave it to us."

Then Riolumon mutters, softly, "There's no way in heck that I'm gonna work with that-"

Kudamon spoke, "It's up to you four." Commander Sampson agrees.

However...

"Wait!" Marcus shouted. "That one's our to beat! And beside, Anya and Riolumon are our partners first!"

"It's ours fight!" Agumon agreed

"Are you...100% sure you can secure that Digimon?" Thomas asked

"Dang right!" Marcus growled. "We'll do it with our own spirit!"

"...You gotta love the attitude, Anya..." Riolumon whispered to Anya

Then Anya whispers back at her Digimon, "Would you just shut up!"

"Me and Anya will handle it." said Thomas as he and Gaomon walk passed Marcus and Agumon

"Against that many? How do you know you'll beat them all?" Marcus asked

Thomas stopped near the door and look back at Marcus, "We can." Thomas simply said and walks out the door with Gaomon.

Anya groans at this and spoke to Marcus cheer him up a bit, "Marcus..." Marcus looks at Anya. "You'll show him someday... I know you will. And don't worry we'll save you a couple." Riolumon agrees with Anya by nodding

Suddenly Anya unexpectedly gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and they both left to follow Thomas and Gaomon. Marcus then put his hand where Anya kissed him leaving him a daze until Agumon called to him.

"Boss are you ok?" Agumon asked

"I-I'm fine Agumon. Let's go too!" said Marcus as he came out of his daze and went to the door.

"Yeah, boss!" Agumon followed his tamer

But, Commander Sampson spoke, "That is not necessary." Both Marcus and Agumon stop at the door.

"This time, Thomas, Anya and their Digimon are best for the job." The Commander stated

Marcus growls, "No way!"

Agumon growls, "Yeah! I'll go too!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded

Marcus and Agumon groans with disappointment, but do what Commander Sampson said.

Then Kudamon say, "Besides, you should watch how Thomas and Gaomon fight."

"Yoshino." Sampson spoke. "You and Lalamon go to support Thomas and Anya."

"Understood." Yoshino and Lalamon left

* * *

Meanwhile with Anya. . .

Thomas, Anya and their Digimon found a few DemiMeramon near the fishing bank.

"Gaomon. Five minutes." said Thomas

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon went to the DemiMeramon

Then three DemiMeramons shoot out fire balls at Gaomon.

"Gaomon. Plan A." Thomas commanded

Gaomon began to use his attack, "Double Backhand!" His attack destroyed the flames

"Lets go for it, Riolumon!" Anya shouted as she started punching and kicking DemiMeramon left and right.

"You've got it Anya!" Riolumon disappears in a second and reappear behind the three of the DemiMeramons, "Aura Sphere!" then turn them into three DigiEggs.

Then the rest of DemiMeramons begins to attack.

"Plan A-2!" Thomas shouted, snapped his fingers and blue digital particles appear around his hand. "DNA... Charge!"

"Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!" He was now a big blue husky dog with red boxing gloves, black claws sticking out of them and two long scarf hanging above from his neck.

"Let me guess... Gaomon's champion level?" Anya spoke

"That's right, Anya! Gaogamon is the Champion form of Gaomon. A data type Attribute: beast Digimon. He moves on four legs, which are tough enough for him to attack enemies whilst standing up bear-like on the spot. Gaogamon can also use the scarf around his neck to attack as well as ensnare his enemies. His attacks are: Spiral Blow and Dash Double Claw." Riolumon said in a dreamy voice

"You so have the hots for Gaomon!" Anya stated making Riolumon blush

**Score**: Riolumon: 1 Anya: 1

"Let's go, right away!" Thomas shouted

Gaogamon uses his attack, "Spiral Blow!" The two red scarf stood up and Gaogamon shoots a tornado from his mouth towards the rest of the DemiMeramon.

Few minutes later. . .

Yoshino and Anya were putting the DigiEggs in the back of the D.A.T.S. car.

"Well done!" Yoshino spoke. "Perfect teamwork, just like always!"

"3 minutes, 47 seconds." said Thomas. "We shortened it by another minute."

"Sir, yes sir." Gaomon replied

Then Riolumon whispers to Anya, "Sir, yes sir? Is that all he says?"

"Come on its cute and you love it Riolumon especially Gaomon's Champion form hehehe." Anya whispered to her Digimon and snickers at her blushing partner

"W-What about Marcus huh? What about that kiss on the cheek what about that!" Riolumon retaliated making Anya stop her snickering.

"Touché." Anya answered

**Score**: Riolumon: 2 Anya: 2

Then everyone heard beep from their ear piece phones.

Thomas said, "Gaomon. That's next."

"Sir, yes sir."

Everyone got in the car, except the wolf Digimon.

"Aren't you coming?" Anya asked

"I won't be able to fit in there." Riolumon answered. "Can I sit in your lap."

Anya nods, went inside of the car first then Riolumon got in sitting on Anya's lap. Anya sat next Gaomon with Riolumon in her lap, who sat next to Thomas while Yoshino drove the car with Lalamon, who sat next to her on the passenger seat.

About 7-9 minutes later. . .

After defeating the other DemiMeramon. They were riding the D.A.T.S. car again while Anya was looking out the window, thinking.

"Is something wrong, Lady Anya?" Thomas asked

"I-I'm fine!" Anya put a fake smile

"Thomas! Digimon signs in B-42!" It was Commander Sampson from the ear phone.

"What?" Thomas spoke

"B-42?" Anya wondered for a moment then her eyes were fill with worries and cries out, "That's where gas tanks are!"

"It'll be ten minutes before we get there!" Yoshino cried

"_Oh no! If we don't get there time..._"Anya thought. "The gas tanks will explode!" Then she and her teammates heard Marcus' voice, "Leave it to me!"

"Was that Marcus that I just heard?" The wolf Digimon spoke while at the same time Anya smiled

"What are you saying?" Yoshino exclaimed to her ear phone

"You can't do it!" said Thomas

"Shut up! I can do it in 3 minutes!" Marcus shouted

"I won't approve this!" Commander Sampson spoke

"It doesn't matter!" Marcus shouted. "I'll get it this time!"

The ear phone went off.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned

"There's no chance that he can secure DemiMeramon." Thomas spoke

Anya has finally had a enough of it, "Just shut it, Thomas!" Everyone look at Anya. "There's more to calculations and timing, Thomas... And Marcus CAN do it!" Anya opens the car door

"What are you doing?" Yoshino cried

"I'm going to help Marcus! He'll need it!" Anya took out her Digivice. "Riolumon..."

"I'm way ahead of ya, Anya!"

Riolumon jumped out and ran next to the car at high speed.

"Come on, Anya!" Anya slowly nodded and hops out through the door and was running as fast as the car was going. The wolf Digimon grabs her human partner's hand and they both disappear in a second.

* * *

With Marcus and Agumon. . .

They finally made it at gas tanks and found three more DemiMeramons. Then in a second, Anya and Riolumon reappears next to Marcus and Agumon.

"Anya! Riolumon!" Agumon shouted with surprise

"What are you two doing here?" Marcus looked confused

Anya just smiled and said, "I'm here to help you, Marcus."

Marcus slowly smiled and intertwined his hand with hers. Marcus then commands Agumon, "Agumon! Use Spitfire Blast!"

Agumon looks at Marcus like he's crazy, "Huh?"

"Are you really that crazy?" Riolumon cried

"Riolumon's right my attacks don't work on them!" Agumon cried

However, Marcus said, "You heard me, do it!"

Agumon just sighs and attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" A powerful stream of fire come out from his mouth and hit one of the DemiMeramons, but no effect.

"More!" Marcus shouted

"Spitfire Blast!" Agumon's attacks keeps hitting the same DemiMeramon two times. Then two of the DemiMeramons form into one with the third one. "Spitfire Blast!"

After that last attack hits, DemiMeramon began to glow, "DemiMeramon digivolve to... Meramon!" DemiMeramon was now a male, humanoid fire with snitches over his mouth.

"Meramon: Champion-Level Digimon Attribute: Flame. This Digimon is made of fire and can perform fire attacks. A Data type too. He is usually very friendly and is rarely violent as the flames that engulf his body, and generally it seems to scorch him. It is very hard to control him and even if you do, you will never know when he might turn against you. His attacks are: Fireball, Fire Blast and Magma Blast." Riolumon explained

"Um... What now, Marcus?" Anya asked

Then Marcus smirked, "This is perfect!" Anya, Agumon and Riolumon look at him like he's crazy. "Come on, do your worst!"

Meramon prepares to attack.

"Boss..."

"Fire as sparks will be blown out by wind. But..." Marcus jumps towards Meramon. "If they ever ignite..." He punched Meramon under the chin, making his Digisoul appear.

"Let's do it guys!" Anya cried as she unclipped her digivice from her belt loop.

At the same time, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon came while Meramon was knock over by the punch and hit the ground.

Marcus landed back on the ground, "They won't be extinguished that easily!"

"Boss!"

"You go, you crazy head!" Anya cheered

Marcus shouts, "DNA. . . Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to. . . GeoGreymon!"

"As long as I am alive I will protect the innocent human or Digimon as long as they stay safe even if I have to sacrifice my single life to save thousands of others I will do it! Riolumon its time to Digivolve!" Anya stated as she holds out her digivice and Riolumon began to glow.

"Riolumon digivolve to. . . NightWolfmon!"

Then Thomas spoke with a bit amazement, "He got it to digivolve on purpose... He made the fire stronger to do that..."

Even Gaomon was impressed but not by Marcus's tactic alone but by Riolumon's Champion form. He's never seen anything as beautiful as her.

"_Did I just think of that!_"Gaomon thought

Both GeoGreymon and NightWolfmon roars and howls at Meramon.

"Go for it!" Marcus commanded

"You too, NightWolfmon!" Anya shouted

"Mega Burst!" A blast of powerful energy is forcefully ejected from GeoGreymon's mouth.

"Elemental Howl!" NightWolfmon lifted her head at the moon and she began to howl a certain tune and soon a bright rainbow sphere appeared above her head and then she swings her head and aims it at Meramon.

Their attacks hits Meramon with direct hits, making him turn into three DigiEggs.

* * *

Few minutes later. . .

Gaomon and Agumon gather the three DigiEggs while the rest get the rest of the eggs.

"How's that? " Marcus spoke. "I was able to take out the DemiMeramon!"

"I'll admit it... It was pretty smart yet crazy! I've done something similar to this while I was I the digital world the first time around and it was what caused Riolumon to Digivolve to her Champion Level the very first time." Anya stated

"He just got lucky this time." Thomas scoffed

"Hah! So you say. You gotta admit Marcus got three DigiEggs with one shot. Two birds with one stone an old saying goes." Anya stated and Marcus smirked

"The ones who don't give up 'till the end wins the fight!" Marcus stated as he held Anya's hand without anyone really noticing.

"That statement is pretty true Marcus." Anya said as she held onto his hand a little tighter.

* * *

At D.A.T.S. HQ...

Thomas and Marcus was still arguing about how their ways are better than the other while the rest watch the scene.

Then Sampson had enough and shouts, "Pull yourselves together!"

Everyone got quiet. Agumon, Lalamon and Riolumon were covering their ears while Anya was holding/hugging Riolumon from the shout.

"I haven't seen him this demonic in a long time..." Yoshino muttered

"Same here Yoshino and he's my uncle." Anya agreed

"Marcus. Thomas. From now on, you two will be a team with Anya as your leader." said Sampson

"M-Me as their leader?" Anya stutterd. "A-Are sure about this Uncle?"

"Yes I am very sure Anya. I trust in your abilities that you'll do fine as a leader." Sampson replied

Then Thomas said, "Act... alongside him?"

"You're joking!" Marcus shouted. "I'll never accept him as a partner!"

"That's an order." Sampson commanded

Marcus and Thomas look at each other, turned their heads back and grunted, argrily.

"This is the worst..." Yoshino groaned

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good..." Riolumon mutterd

"No kidding." Anya agreed


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Data Squad

Chapter 4  
The New Team of Marcus and Thomas!

On the next day, at a building...

Anya, Marcus, Yoshino, Thomas and their Digimon partners found the building with another Digimon in it. The building was also cover with... green, stinky slime.

"What the heck is up with this smell?" Marcus groaned. "And this mess is clinging everywhere. It's awful. And from the looks of this, he must've gone in there."

"Ugh, just look at this place. Slime everywhere. My guess is that the digimon's inside."

They were at a company building that had doors and windows shattered and a car parked out front had its windshield and mirrors smashed. As Marcus had said, the area was covered with green slime.

Agumon grinned, "Wow, nothing ever gets past you, does it, Boss?"

"Can the chatter and move in. we've got a job to do." Yoshi said

"Numemon: a Champion Level Digimon. Numemon is a Mollusk Digimon that is usually found in the sewers and other dark places. It's a weak champion Digimon and a virus type. And it's attacks: are Nume-Sludge and Smash. It's also one of the disgusting Digimon. The smell is harder to get rid of than a skunk's." Riolumon said, wrinkling her nose

"You're not getting away this time, Numemon! He's in the basement." Marcus cried as he ran to the door labeled B-1.

"Don't worry, Boss. I'll get him." Agumon said

"Wait." Thomas said as he worked on his minicomputer

"Huh?" Marcus asked

"We need a plan first. Gaomon, guard this entrance." The blonde said

"Sir, yes sir." The dog said

"And you two will go to the other entrance that way he can't escape." Thomas said

"Don't boss me." Marcus said

"The Commander made us a team. We have to work together." Thomas said

"That doesn't mean you get to make the plans. Come on, Agumon." Marcus said

"Right." His partner said as the orange duo ran down into the darkness. The blue duo ran up to the door, watching as they ran down.

"I doubt he'll survive long enough to learn to work with us. Let's cover the other entrance." Thomas said as he started running off with Gaomon following.

Yoshi looked at Anya, "You're not going to stop them?" Anya shook her head

"I've had it up to here with breaking up their fights. This time, I'll let the Numemon have his fun, then step in. But let's go see how they are doing." Anya smirked and she headed towards the basement.

Down at the basement. . .

Anya, Yoshino and their Digimons finally found a big, green slug, Numemon, but also found Marcus and Agumon. The girls hid behind the pipes to watch the scene.

"What is he doing?" Yoshino whispered

Anya responded, "My guess..." she notice Agumon is trying to sneak up on Numemon, "...they're using the sneak attack."

Then Riolumon notice Gaomon and Thomas, hiding behind the corner that Numemon is heading. "The smart ones are trying to use a sneak attack too."

"Should we warn them?" Lalamon asked.

"Nope..." The wolf Digimon answered. "We'll just watch and see what happening."

Then Thomas counts, quietly, "3... 2... 1..." Numemon was only a few feet away from Gaomon. "Now!"

"Double Backhand!" Gaomon spinned towards Numemon

But, Numemon saw Gaomon coming his way and moved quickly, before Agumon can slice him. Agumon missed and got hit by Gaomon's attack.

"Agumon!" Marcus cried

Marcus went to Agumon to see if Agumon's okay. Gaomon stops spinning and Thomas appear.

"Don't get in my way!" Thomas shouted

"Same to you!" Marcus growled at Thomas

"Nume-Sludge!" Numemon threw a lot of his green... leftovers at Marcus, Thomas and their Digimon.

Then Riolumon started to laughed at the scene, "Ha-Ha! Heh-heh! That's the most funniest things that I ever saw!"

"Hahahahaha its too funny but all fun must come to an end." Anya stated she then walked over and crouched down beside it. The Numemon turned and looked at Anya, suspiciously.

"You're not attacking me. Why?" The Numemon asked her

Anya shook her head, "Unlike those boys over there, I don't fight unnecessary battles. And I'm original Digidestined." Anya glared at the two before continuing, "I know its fun to throw things at them, but wouldn't you rather go back home?"

The Numemon shook its head sadly, "I don't have any friends there."

Riolumon stepped forwards, "You don't have to go back there. Anya here can send you anywhere you like!"

He looked at me with hopeful eyes, "Really?"

Anya nodded and he thought for a moment before deciding.

"I've always wanted to go to Toy Town." Anya nodded, "One portal to Toy Town coming up. Digi port, open!"

After closing the portal Anya sighs with irritate, "Marcus, Thomas... Stop causing unnecessary trouble! Your prides are getting the best of and if you don't stop this now your gonna really regret something."

"It's because he got in my way!" Marcus growled while pointed at Thomas

Then Thomas shouts at Marcus, "Nothing about my plans was flawed! It's because you didn't listen to me!"

"Listening to you takes too long!" Marcus shouted

"I don't care who's fault it is I want you guys to hit the showers once we get to headquarters! Is that understood!" Anya yelled at the two and they quickly saluted her.

"Yes ma'am!" Both said

"Good now let's head back to HQ." Anya said sweetly as she and Riolumon walked over to the car

Few hours later, in the evening. . .

Anya was walking towards home after a hard day work.

"Let's hope DemiMeramon is ok, we usually get home around 5:30 not 9:00 at night!" Anya stated as the two walked home

"I have to agree but we knew this would happen sooner or later at least we told her to make sure she didn't leave the apartment unless it was absolutely necessary. And now we're home now." Anya stated as they came to a door with the number 357 on it and went inside the apartment.

Later that night, near a bank. . .

Two people, a man and a teenage boy, was trying to get the back door open with a strange device. It beeps.

The man smirks, "Okay, it's good."

"Did you really bypass the security just by doing that?" The teenage boy asked

"Yeah, it's fine. Let's get this over with!" said the man

"Okay! I'll get this door open real quick!" The boy pulled some tools to open the door

The two guys were going to steal some money and jewels.

Inside of the bank. . .

They were near a big safe.

The boy spoke, "That was easy. We didn't even need to break a sweat." He looked at his partner. "Where'd you get that thing?"

The man was using that device to unlock the safe's code. "I ordered it from the internet. Just watch!" The device found the code. "Yes!"

"Awesome!" The boy began to open the big door

"This thing cost me a fortune, so I'm taking back my losses!"

"We won't just be taking back losses, we'll be filthy rich!" The boy turned the door handle and opens it, slowly.

Then man chuckles, "You're right."

"Let's hurry and snatch 'em all!" The boy went inside of the safe

"Slow down!" The man told the boy

The boy drops his backpack on middle of the floor and opens the drawers to take out the jewels. "Awesome! There's so many jewels! This is amazing!"

"Don't lay a hand on anything but the cash." The man didn't see the backpack, and tripped over it, dropped the device and the device went hay-wired.

Then the door started to close.

"The door!" The boy shouted, but it was too late, the door shut close and the guys were trapped inside. "What are we gonna do, boss?"

"I told you not to leave the bag on the floor!" The man shouted at boy

Then a Digital gate a appear on the floor. A purple mole-like creature with a drill as nose came out.

"What is that?" The boy asked

"D-Don't come any closer!" The man stuttered

"There's no way it can understand you." said the boy

"I understand." The mole spoke

"You can speak?" The boy asked with amazed

"Yes..." The mole nodded

"T-Then, can you make a hole with that drill of yours?" The man asked

Then mole's drill nose began to spinned, "Hole I can make!" and began to drill a big hole on the door. The mole went through the hole with the two guys behind him.

[The next night] Meanwhile at D.A.T.S. . . .

After the robbers and the mole creature left the bank, the D.A.T.S. members, except Marcus and Agumon, found another Digimon, at the same bank.

"A vault room in Medaka Bank has been broken into." said Miki

"It's showing strong signs of a Digimon response." Megumi spoke

Then Yoshino groaned, "They've made a large mess."

"As I thought, the numbers of Digimon coming forth are increasing." said Commander Sampson

Then two screens appear, showing the robber scene at the bank.

"This is a digital device found at the scene of the crime." Miki explained

"This device showed a faint responses of a Digimon reaction." Megumi spoke

Then Thomas explains, "I think while they were hacking the bank's security system, a gate to the Digital World opened up by pure coincidence."

"A Digimon appeared before the bank thieves...?" Yoshino wondered

Then Anya spoke, "Maybe it appeared when they got trapped inside. And if the Digimon cooperated with those guys..."

"Things will become bothersome." Riolumon added

Few minutes later. . .

Megumi spoke, "We've found a match for the Digimon among the collected data."

A picture of the mole Digmon appears on screen.

Riolumon spoke, "That's Drimogemon: a Champion level and a Data Type Attribute: Beast Digimon. It's looks like a giant mole with a drill at the end of its nose. They are known to live underground. It's usually a peaceful digimon and can drill through the ground at fast speeds using its horn as a drill. Drimogemon are great diggers. It's attacks are: Iron Drill Spin and Mole's Claw."

Then the door slide open. It was Marcus and Agumon.

"A Digimon's here?!" said Marcus

Then Anya asks Marcus, "Where were you, Marcus?"

"You're late!" Yoshino spoke

"It's late at night, y'know!" Marcus responded. "I had trouble fooling my mom and getting out of house. Anyway, is our guy tonight a strong one?"

Then Thomas spoke, "If you were that worried about your mother, you should have stayed at home."

"What?" Marcus growled

"What are you trying to say Thomas?" Anya asked with anger lingering in her voice

"Since Marcus decided to become a D.A.T.S. member, you should understand the importance of our missions. It's our job to maintain the peace between this world and the Digital World." Thomas continued

"So what?" Marcus spoke

"You lack awareness that you're a D.A.T.S. member." Thomas sighed.

Then Marcus snarls, "Idiot, don't talk down to me...!" Marcus was about to fight Thomas, but Yoshino stopped him.

"Stop it, Marcus! Cut it out!"

Then Yoshino said, "What Thomas says is reasonable! All you seem to ever think about is picking fights with Digimon..."

Marcus sat down on the chair, "I just have to defeat 'em." Then started to type on one of the computers. However...

|Warning! Illegal Access!|

The computer's alarm went off.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Thomas shouted

"W-Wait...!" Yoshino cried

"Darn it! What's going here?!" Marcus shouted while trying to find the right and push each ones.

"Boss..." Agumon muttered

Then Marcus yelled out and hit the computer counter. The alarm stopped. "Whew, it stopped."

"I don't believe it." Yoshino went towards Marcus. "What have you done?! Our investigation records for tonight are all erased!"

"Eh?!" with a worry look on Marcus's face

"'Eh?' isn't helping, pal!" Riolumon growled

"Calm down everyone he was just trying to help ok so lay off!" Anya told them and they started to back off a bit

Then Thomas spoke, "Don't worry. I thought this might happen..." He held up a memory card device. "...so I made a back-up."

Then Anya sighs, "Thank goodness."

"I'd expect nothing less of you." Yoshino smiled

"We do have an IDIOT wandering around..."

Marcus growled with annoy. Then another alarm with off.

"There's a Digimon reaction at Gate A-88!" said Megumi

"It's moving at 60 kph!" said Miki. "It's reaching District B and is now heading towards District E!"

"Okay!" said Commander Sampson. "Head out!"

On the streets, that night. . .

Yoshino, Anya, Marcus, Thomas and Digimon partners drove towards scene of where Drimogemon is.

"The Digimon has entered District D!"

"Roger!" Yoshino answered while driving."

Thomas was the next seat, Anya and Marcus was in the back... with Agumon. The Digimon were in the Digivices except for Riolumon sitting in Anya's lap.

"Finally, we get some action!" said Marcus

"I'm itching to fight! I'll beat him up this time!" Agumon spoke

Then Thomas said, "Enough of this nonsense."

"What?" Marcus groaned with annoy

"Keep him in the Digivice!" Thomas agrued. "It's tight in here."

"I hate being inside of that Digivice!" Agumon explained

"Having one annoyance is more than enough already." Thomas mumbled

Marcus growled, "What was that, you...!"

"Cut it out!" Yoshino spoke out

"Thomas you say one more insult out of that big mouth of yours I'm gonna bash your head!" Anya yelled

Then Anya says, "We're in the middle of a mission. Aren't you guys suppose to be a team?"

"I don't approve of it!" Both Marcus and Thomas shouted

Then Riolumon spoke, "Geez! That's the only thing they agree on..."

"The Digimon has stopped moving at District E-06!"

The car speed up towards the area.

Meanwhile at a bank called ATM...

The robbers and the mole Digimon got to steal some money.

"Make a hole!" said Drimogemon

"Go, we're counting on you!" The boss robber spoke

"X-Mark the spot!" The boy said

"Mark!" Drimogemon drilled through the wall for a few moments and then money came spilling out.

"Okay! Stop!" The boss commanded

"Stop?" Drimogemon stopped

The two robbers got ready to get the money until the car of D.A.T.S. drove in and shine light of the robbers and Drimogemon.

Yoshino came out, "Don't try resist!"

Then Thomas came out, "We'll be recovering that Digimon!"

Anya and Riolumon came with Marcus and Agumon, howerver both of the fighters tries to get out first at the same time.

"Boss, hurry and get out!"

"Wait! Stop pushing!"

Anya sighed, "...Some fighters..."

"Who are these guys?" The boss spoke

"I don't think they're cops." The boy replied

"So you're Drimogemon." Yoshino stare at the mole Digimon

"Gaomon, Realize!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Lalamon, Realize!"

"Lalamon!"

"Riolumon let's kick some asses!"

"Let's do it!"

Then the boy shouted, "There's more of them!"

"Run!" The boss shouted and pulled Drimogemon to the van with the boy ahead of them. They went inside and the boss open his door.

"Stop! There's no use running!" Gaomon shouted while running after the robbers.

The van drove off, but then Agumon stood in the way.

"What are you doing?!" Anya cried

The van was closer in on Agumon, then the lizard Digimon stopped the van and the van was only moving a few inches at a time.

Then Marcus went over to help Agumon, "Nice going! Don't let 'em escape!" Marcus and Agumon tried to push the van back.

"What the heck are you doing?! Move!" The boss robber shouted.

"Stop, it's dangerous!" Anya cried

"That doesn't stop him, Anya!" The wolf Digimon spoke. "Stay here!"

"What are you gonna do?" Anya asked

"I'm gonna help them..." Riolumon runs towards the van, landed between Marcus and Agumon and help them to push back the van.

The van slowly started to stop.

"You're roadkill!" The boss screamed

"My friends need me..." Drimogemon thought and then something happen...

Drimogemon had purple aura on him and began to grow while still in the van.

"He's getting bigger!" said Marcus. He, Agumon and Riolumon stopped what they were doing when they notice that the mole Digimon is getting bigger.

Drimogemon grew out through the van. The mole Digimon stop growing and was now huge. Drimogemon snarled at Marcus and the two Digimons.

"Did I… forget to mention that Drimogemon gains power if its friends are in danger?" Anya asked sheepishly and they all nodded, anime sweatdropping.

"It's huge!" Agumon cried

Marcus chuckles, "Looks like it's worth fighting now!"

"Drimogemon, prepare yourself!" Agumon shouted

Drimogemon growls and uses his attack, "Mole's Claw!" he tries slash Marcus and Agumon, but they jump out of the way while Riolumon ran out of way and she hits the ground instead.

"Now this is fun! Wanna fight?!" Marcus shouted

"He can move at high speeds underground." Thomas spoke while looking at his laptop. "What strategy is there to prevent him from using his ability...?"

"Marcus, get down from there!" Anya cried

Marcus was climbing up on Drimogemon's drill nose, but the mole Digimon flinged Marcus off him.

"Boss!" Agumon cried

Marcus fell straight into water where the boats are.

"As usual, there's no thought behind his actions." Thomas sighed. " Gaomon, he'll have nowhere to run on water. Drive him towards the boats!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon went towards the battle

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon tried to stop Drimogemon

However, Drimogemon dodge the attack, "Mole's Claw!" and knock the lizard Digimon into the water with Marcus in it.

Then the mole Digimon turn towards Riolumon and Anya.

"Better get ready, Anya..." Riolumon stood in fight mode as Anya nodded and got into a fighting stance

"Mole's Claw!" Drimogemon was about to slash the wolf Digimon, then she moved in a second.

The mole Digimon growled at Anya. Then Anya shouts, "Now, Riolumon!"

"Aura Sphere!" Her attack hit Drimogemon from behind and Anya gives the mole Digimon a upper cut to his chin.

Drimogemon tries to swat Riolumon and Anya, but the wolf Digimon moved away from the mole Digimon but Anya wasn't so lucky and was swatted away and she hits the ground rolling away. When she finally stopped she slowly gets back up on her legs and her clothes were ripped a little and she had a few cuts but that's just about it.

Then Gaomon appears in front of Drimogemon, "I'll be your opponent this time!"

"Rolling Upper!" Gaomon jumped, spined forward and punch the drill nose.

Drimogemon cried out in shock.

"Good! Don't let him escape underground!" Thomas commanded

"One more!" Gaomon attacked Drimogemon again

"Drive him towards the boats!" Thomas shouted

With Marcus and Agumon...

"Let's go ahead!" Marcus spoke

"Okay, boss." Both Agumon and Marcus swam towards the docks

With Thomas and Anya...

Drimogemon was about to drill into the ground.

"Stop him from trying to dig!" Thomas shouted

"Gao Rush!" Gaomon rapidly threw many punches at the mole Digimon's face, making Drimogemon back up.

"Keep that up, and force him towards the water!" Thomas commanded.

Anya looks at Riolumon, "We better get back into the fight and help!"

Riolumon nods at his partner, "Right, Anya!" and began to run towards the Digimon and then her tail turns silver and does a front flip and her tail slashes the Digimon's face. "Iron Tail Slash!"

This attack causes the mole Digimon to back up more, right towards the water.

Thomas appear next to Anya, "Good, everything's going according to plan."

Thomas then noticed the cuts on her and her tattered clothing.

"What happened to you?" Thomas asked Anya

"Oh you know fighting a mole Digimon then I get swatted the usual." Anya replied as if it was normal

Gaomon and Riolumon were now in front of Drimogemon and got ready to attack again, however...

"Leave the rest to us!" It was Agumon. He and Marcus came out of the water and was behind the mole Digimon. "Now it's our turn!"

Drimogemon stares at Marcus and Agumon.

"Our fighting spirit won't be doused by water!" Marcus shouted

"Marcus?!" Anya shouted with shock

Then Thomas yells at Marcus, "You want to interfere with me again?!"

Agumon attacks, "Spitfire Blast!" and hit directly at Drimogemon's face.

"Nice, Agumon!" Marcus shouted

Agumon attack again at the mole Digimon, making Drimogemon back away from the dock. Thomas notice this and yells, "Stop! Fight him above water!"

"Shut up!" Marcus yelled, "It doesn't matter where a man's fight take place! As long as sparks are flying, that's where our fighting ring is!"

Drimogemon was still being hit by Agumon, walks away from the fire and back earth ground.

Then Anya shouts, "But, Marcus, if you fight above earth, he can escape underground!"

When Marcus heard that, Agumon shouts, "Boss!" and pointed towards Drimogemon.

Drimogemon was drilling into the ground and got away.

"He turned tail during a fight!" Marcus shouted and stand next to Agumon. "I don't believe that guy!"

Then Agumon smirks, "It must be because we're strong!"

"Unbelievable." Thomas sighed. "Change of plans!" He looked at his small computer. "Check rate of velocity. According to his behavioral patterns, he'll show up at point 08 in District E!"

"Huh? Anya can you translate that?" Riolumon asked her partner

"He means, the Digimon will appear in another area." Anya explained

"Why didn't he just say so?!" Riolumon muttered while Anya sighed

"Okay!" Thomas spoke to Gaomon. "We're cutting him off from the front!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Gaomon answered

"DNA... Charge!" Thomas cried

"Gaomon digivolve to... Gaogamon!"

"Let's go!" Thomas jumped on Gaogamon's back

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Get to District E, point 08 in 03-time!" Thomas commanded

"Okay!" Gaogamon ran off with Thomas on his back

Anya and Riolumon just watch them go by. "Think we should follow them, Anya?" Riolumon asked

"I guess so..." Anya spoke, then Riolumon holds Anya's hand and they disappear in a second.

"Boss! What do we do?" Agumon asked

"Calculations aren't everything!" Marcus growled and then looked at huge hole that the mole Digimon made.

Meanwhile with Anya and Riolumon, they reappear in the air in a different place and landed on a bridge.

"Now what?" Riolumon wondered

"I guess we'll wait for the others." Anya replied

Then the girls heard a running sound. "And here they come now." Riolumon looks back and saw Gaogamon and Thomas coming their way.

They stop next to Anya and the wolf Digimon. Thomas hops off of Gaogamon, "Anya, I see you and Riolumon got here before us."

"Y-yeah! But Drimogemon hasn't appear yet. However, the mole will appear right about..." she pointed to a thick wall bank. "...now!" After saying that, Drimogemon drill out from the wall and look around.

"All according to my calculations." Thomas spoke. "There's no one to drag us down now."

Riolumon suddenly shouts when she heard that, "Hey! Are you saying that we may drag you both down?!"

"Riolumon!" Anya shouted at her Digimon then turnd to Thomas. "We'll stay here while you two take care of Drimogemon."

"Right!" said Thomas then looks at his Digimon. "Take care of him before dawn breaks!"

"Okay!" Gaogamon jumps off, ran towards the mole Digimon and prepare to attack. "Dash Double Claws!" His claws glowed and slash on Drimogemon's face. Drimogemon cried in pain while Gaogamon landed on the ground, "How's that?" Drimogemon backs away from the dog Digimon and went into his hole.

"You can't escape!" Gaogamon was about to go after the mole, but then Drimogemon was push back by something.

"We're your opponents!" It was Marcus and Agumon. They somehow follow Drimogemon through the hole.

"That can't be..." Thomas was shock to see Marcus again. "That guy came through the hole he made?!" Then jumps off the bridge.

"Oh, dear god!" Anya mumbled

"This can't end well..." Riolumon spoke

"DNA... Charge!"

"Agumon digivolve to... GeoGreymon!"

"I can't believe you want to drag me down again!" Thomas shouted

"Let's get our revenge!" Marcus yelled

"Yeah!" GeoGreymon shouted and got ready to attack Drimogemon

Drimogemon's drill nose began to spin, "Iron Drill Spin!" and tries to hit GeoGreymon, but the dinosaur Digimon uses his front horn to push off the drill and pushes the mole Digimon on the ground, hard. Then a vortex appear in the ground.

Anya stutters as she see the vortex, "Is that a..."

Riolumon gasps when he see it, "It's a... Digital Gate!"

Drimogemon crawls away from the GeoGreymon, saw the vortex and tries to get to it.

"Sir, your orders?" Gaogamon asked

"Attack!" Thomas commanded. "Don't let him enter Digital Gate!"

"Sir, yes sir! Spiral Blow!"

"Go, GeoGreymon!" Marcus yelled

"Mega Burst!"

Both attacks went straight to Drimogemon from both sides and impact on Drimogemon. Look like they hit the mole, but it didn't. The attacks were cancelling from each other, making an air space for Drimogemon.

"This is not good!" Anya cried

Drimogemon saw his chance to escape and jumps into the Digital Gate. As Drimogemon went it, the gate disappears. Gaogamon and GeoGreymon stopped their attacks.

"This is bad! We let him returned to the Digital World..." said Thomas in the a worried voice

Then Marcus shouts at Thomas, "This happened because your were butting in!"

Then Thomas couldn't take this no more, "I refuse to be in a team with you any longer!"

"Good! I'm out too!" Marcus growled

Anya just sighed with irritate.

At dawn, everyone returned to the D.A.T.S. building. The areas were rebuilt and the robbers' memories were gone when they met the mole Digimon.

"What? You can't be teamed up?" Commander Sampson and Thomas were talking about him and Marcus teaming up, but Sampson still tell them to stick at a team and refuse to hear anymore of this.

Then Yoshino said, "Anyway, letting Drimogemon escape is a serious matter."

"And it's even worse now that he's running wild." Kudamon pointed out

"He may appear again someday. Keep on the lookout." Sampson commanded

Then Riolumon spoke, "That's not the only problem."

"What do you mean?" Kudamon asked

Riolumon continues, "He might hurt other Digimon living in the Digital World to join him."

Then Thomas said, "Commander, give me the permission to use the Digital Dive!"

"What? Digital Dive?" spoke Sampson

"You want to go to the Digital World?" Yoshino asked

"It's possible this can still be settled!" Thomas continued. "I'll pursuit of Drimogemon and turn him back into Digi-Egg without fail!"

However, Commander Sampson said, "No. Transporting a human is inexcusable."

"He's right, Thomas." Riolumon spoke. "A human doing a Digital Dive may cause error and even if it did happen, there's a lot of danger and things in the Digital World you may not know about... You may not make it back. Only Anya and the other Digidestined of the first and second generations have done it. We know what we're up against."

But Thomas said, "But this matter cannot be left alone!"

"Stop thinking such foolishness!" Sampson spoke. "Riolumon is right, Thomas! There's no guarantee you'll come back safely. Permission denied."

Later that night...

Anya and Riolumon were getting ready to head for home. They were making sure every room was working and locked. They only left one room unlock with Yoshino and Lalamon in it.

"Whew! What a day! I could use a nap." Riolumon stretches her arms

Then Anya spoke, quietly, "Um, Riolumon?"

"Yes, Anya?"

Anya looks down a bit, "...You never got to tell me what the problem was in the Digital World when we first found each other. Can you tell me what's going on in the Digital World."

"Well, there's this Mega Level Digimon called Mirukimon who is really against the humans coming to our world and its causing a lot of problems to convince him that not all humans are bad and make sure that he doesn't send an army of Digimon to the human world." Riolumon explained

"This is crazy! Wait how am I supposed to help I'm just one person!" Anya stated

"Because you and I are among the most legendary of the Digidestined to help save the Digital World cause we were the first ones to ever Biomerge to Mega Level. If Miyukimon would listen to both of us he'll have to reconsider." Riolumon explained

"Ok then I'll do it but we need to think of how we are gonna approach this." Anya stated

"Let's go just go back home and get some rest then think about it in the morning." Riolumon suggested

Anya looked her Digimon for a moment, "...Okay." They were about leave, but then they Yoshino's voice.

"It won't open?!"

Anya stops, "That sound like Yoshino!" and ran off to see what happened with Riolumon behind him.

When they got there, Anya saw Yoshino and Lalamon outside of room that leads to the Digital World.

"Lalamon, why is it locked?!" Yoshino cried

"I don't know either!" Lalamon replied

"Yoshino, what happened?!" Anya stopped next to Yoshino

"The door opened from the outside, but no one was there! And we went outside of room to see who or what it was, and the door close behind us!" Yoshino explained

Anya went to controls and starts to type, fast.

"What are you doing?" Lalamon asked

"I'm hacking into the computer to open it!" Anya answered

"Hacking?" Yoshino spoke. "That's means your a..."

"Hacker? Yes, but only for blocking out virus and using it for good only." When Anya push the last button, the computer responded and got ready to open the door. "Got it!"

When Anya, Yoshino and their Digimon got inside the room, they saw a person standing inside a gate, where Digi-Eggs are transported to the Digital World. The gate glow brightly.

"The Digital Dive..." Yoshino gasped

The person turned digital and disappear into the gate. When the light die down, Anya and Yoshino recognize the person.

"Was that... Thomas?!" Anya gasped


End file.
